


The Vigilante Way

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Genius Peter, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Near Death Experiences, Protective Wade, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Tags May Change, Torture, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When word gets out that Hydra is looking to recruit (kidnap) new budding geniuses for their dastardly deeds, Peter and Wade devise a plan that involves Peter, co-founder and genius scientist of Wilson Co., to work with Tony Stark of Stark Industries and the Avengers.</p>
<p>The only problem is keeping his identity a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me.”

A woman with a bun and a suit looked up from behind her desk, fingers pausing on her computer. “Yes?” She eyed him suspiciously.

He tried not to let it bother him. He knew what she saw – a young man, high school age; brown hair, hazel eyes that looked thin and gangly. He smiled pleasantly at her and handed her his card and ID. “My name is Peter Parker of Wilson Co. I'm here to see Ms. Pepper Potts and Mr. Tony Stark,” Peter told her.

The woman – Anna, as her name tag read – narrowed her eyes at his ID, checking over it for any sign of forgery. It made Peter want to tell her that he's as real as the ID and if she thinks he's not real then she should get glasses.

When she finally decided it was real, she returned to her computer and punched his name in. It wasn't hard to miss the sigh of annoyance as she found his appointment listed. “Take S elevator and Jarvis will show take you to the floor where you will meet them,” Anna reluctantly told him.

'Jeez, she's a nice lady. I bet everyone here loves her,' Peter snarked to himself as he took his card and ID and began to walk to the elevator. He replaced them in his wallet and checked his folder to ensure that he had everything he was supposed to.

“Ms. Potts and Sir will meet you at the elevator of floor 15,” a voice informed him. “Thanks Jarvis,” Peter responded calmly as he rubbed a kink out of his neck, adding a bit of spider strength to ensure that the knot was sufficiently taken care of.

'Well, here goes, Spidey.' He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the elevator. Ms. Potts and Tony Stark stood there. Tony looked a bit bored, but Ms. Potts held out her hand and put on a polite smile.

“Mr. Parker,” she said, “it's a pleasure to meet you.”

When she sent Tony a glance, he held out his hand and Peter shook his hand as well. “Yo, Kid. Thought you'd be older.”

Ms. Potts glared at Tony the way one does a child they're scolding. He looked unrepentant, but after all the times Peter's met Tony on the job… Yeah, he didn't mind this sort of egotistical rich man.

“It's not the first time,” Peter plastered a polite smile on his face, “and I'm sure it won't be the last.”

Ms. Potts gave him an apologetic look. “Why don't you come this way and you can explain what Wilson Co. would like to propose as a collaboration between our Stark Industries and your own company.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the formal speech, but held his tongue which was probably due to a warning that Ms. Potts sent him. Together they headed into a conference room where someone had graciously set up a coffee pot. Peter doctored his coffee and practically inhaled the expensive treat as they sat down.

“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice,” Peter began. “I'm afraid we have little time.”

“For what?” Tony interrupted, ignoring a warning look from Ms. Potts.

“Hydra.”

Tony's eyes narrowed and he looked at Peter with suspicion. “And what is it that you know about Hydra?”

Peter restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Honestly, he had hacked into SHIELD a few too many times to not know anything about the organization, but no one except his boyfriend knew of that matter. He certainly wasn't about to reveal the depth of his knowledge.

“I have a contact,” Peter held up his mouth to stop Tony from saying anything, “and that contact has made me aware of certain.. people asking around for new help with a project in Hydra.”

“What kind of project?” Ms. Potts questioned, sitting stiffly in her chair.

Peter shrugged, “That I haven't quite gotten yet. I do, however, know that they are seeking to recruit new, talented scientists that could help to.. further their aims.”

“You mean 'kidnap', don't you?” Tony asked, face oddly serious.

One of Peter's brows twitched in consideration of Tony's seriousness as he replied, “Yes.”

“And what is it that you want to propose? Wilson Co. is still a young cooperation and I can't see how Hydra would pay it much attention,” Ms. Potts stated, a bit confused.

Peter nodded, slowly. He was aware of the youth of Wilson Co. “Not many people know it but Wilson Co. used to be a facility owned by Hydra,” he admitted, aware of the widening eyes of his two companions.

“It was acquired during a raid due to a few superhuman friends and when Hydra left.. well, it was a shame to leave it in such a well prepped state, so my co-founder and I worked it out so we could take over. Anyways,” Peter changed direction, “Wilson Co. would like to team up with Stark Industries about revealing some research that is very likely to draw Hydra's attention.”

“You want.. to bait Hydra?” Ms. Potts frowned, while Tony simply looked considerate.

“Yes,” Peter replied.

“It's a good idea,” Tony spoke up, “but a dangerous one. I can't see any scientist willing to put their research and their life on the line for such a risky idea.”

“I would.”

Brows furrowed. “You?” Tony asked, curious.

“Yes,” Peter said, a hand gesturing to himself. “I know I'm technically one of the founders of the cooperation, but I prefer to spend my time researching.”

“I'm sorry – how old are you again?” Tony questioned.

“I'm actually in my freshman year at NYU,” Peter explained.

“So.. what? 18? 19?” Tony speculated.

“19. I've been doing some research into recoding DNA to get rid of recessive genetic caused illnesses and it's shown promise. If Stark Industries announced the find with Wilson Co. I doubt Hydra could ignore such a rare find,” Peter completed.

Tony and Ms. Potts just stared at him for a few beats. Tony smiled finally and said, “Just 19 huh?” He shook his head looking a bit impressed.

“It sounds promising,” Ms. Potts mentioned. “But I'd like for our resident genetic specialist to take a look and see if he could confirm your findings.”

Peter nodded as she continued, “If everything sounds good, we'll bring the Avengers in on it and start planning everything out.”

They got up and shook hands, exchanged private numbers. “Thank you for coming today,” Ms. Potts said. “We'll call you once everything is discussed.”

Peter nodded, walking into the elevator and leaning against the back with a big sigh. He wasn't sure about letting them at all of his research, but if the person who was going to look over the data was who he thought it was… It should be okay. He hoped.

“Have a good day, Mr. Parker,” Jarvis told him as the elevator doors opened.

“Thanks Jarvis. Enjoy the research,” he said, knowing that they'd be looking into Wilson Co. even deeper.

“Of course.”

He hoped it gave Tony a headache. He also hoped that any mention of his other co-founder was kept out of any digital mentions. He did his best to blot everything about him out. He only hoped it would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's having coffee (and a parfait, because they're awesome) with Tony Stark the following day when their interrupted. And of course something goes wrong.

Knowing the way Tony complained about his habits to Spider-Man during their little chats on rooftops at night, Peter wasn't surprised when Tony called the very next day and said he'd like to meet up to discuss a few questions. “Nope, not a surprise at all,” Peter muttered as he sat down in one of the cafés that Tony loved to frequent. If Tin Man wasn't paying, Peter was going to walk right out that door because he did NOT want to spend $10 on one parfait. Nope.

“Hey, Kid!” Peter rolled his eyes as Tony sunk down into a chair beside him. “I'm not a kid, Mr. Stark,” he had to bite his lip to keep from saying 'Tin Man' instead. That would've been a big slip up.

“Right~” Tony nodded with that tone that told Peter he wasn't even listening. “Anyway,” he continued after he'd ordered two large sugary coffees and two parfaits, one of each for Peter, “I went through the research your company sent over last night. It's some pretty impressive stuff.”

Peter shrugged, thankful when the waitress set down their orders. He reached out with his spoon and took a bite of the giant parfait. Needless to say, it was very delicious and loaded with berries. Peter approved. 'Maybe I'll bring Wade here next time,' he thought.

“Good, right? This place has the best parfaits,” Tony said before he bit into his own, grinning.

Peter had begun to answer some of Tony's questions after they'd finished their parfaits, finding it hard to stop once they'd gotten started. He was just about to tell Tony about how he'd found a way to recode ordinary cells when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He shot Tony an apologetic smile as he dug his phone out, but Tony only waved his apology off with a smile.

A little tingle in his neck made him pause as he slipped the phone out and looked around. A glimmer of light made him look across the road to the top of a roof. Peter tensed, 'Ohh.. Sniper.. Great….'

It wasn't like he was about to shoot. The feeling was still dull. Cautiously, he looked down at his phone.

From Wade: _“Um.. Babe, I think someone slipped up a little early in our plan. I think Hydra's on its way to you.”_

Peter sighed as he replied: _“Ohhh, they are.”_

From Wade: _“..They're already there, aren't they?”_

To Wade: _“Yup.”_

From Wade: _“Stay safe. I'm hunting down leads on this end.”_

To Wade: _“You too. I love you.”_

From Wade: _“I love you too,_ _Petey-pie. :) <3 <3”_

“Girlfriend?” Peter looked up to see Tony grinning at him deviously. He could feel a blush spread on his cheeks. “Well..”

The tingling was suddenly a pounding and his happiness over hearing from Wade faltered. Peter leaned closer to Tony keeping his body posture relaxed. “Theoretically, if you need the Avengers, say.. at this location because of an emergency, how fast can your team get here?”

Tony frowned, teasing state falling away. His eyes narrowed, but Peter could see the way he forced himself not to tense. “Well, theoretically,” he nodded towards the entrance to the kitchen, “we're about 15 minutes from the Tower for the fliers and for those that have to go by ground, about 20 give or take.”

Peter noted a slip of his hand, tapping at a bracelet on his wrist and a light flickered to life. “That's incredible,” Peter said, forcing a fascinated look on his face.

When his senses suddenly blared in his head, he reached forward, grabbing Tony and pulling him down under the table with him before he kicked it over as a makeshift shield. Bullets rained into the coffee shop. 'Far more bullets than a single shooter,' Peter took notice of.

Tony looked like he'd hit the edge of the table on the way over, but without care for his bruises, he was hurriedly chatting on the phone.

“Clint?”

Peter's enhanced hearing overheard the archer respond over the chaos as patrons fled for cover. _“Stark? If this is another prank call, I swear..”_ Clint threatened.

“What? No! That was one time and I apologized!” Tony indignantly replied.

Clint scoffed in the background and retorted, _“It was five times! And you only apologized because Steve told Pepper and she locked you out of your lab until you apologized.”_

Tony grimaced for a moment before muttering, “Freakin' star spangled menace.” Peter raised an eyebrow, wincing as bullets hit the table. He cleared his throat and gave Tony a look.

“Anyways! No. Not a prank call,” Tony rambled. “I need the team here at my location now!”

Clint was silent for a moment ('Listening.') to the shattering of glass, guns, and screams before he responded, _“We're on our way. Stay safe.”_

The phone clicked dead and Tony scoffed, “As if I'm not always 'safe'.” ..Yeah, Peter wasn't going to touch that land-mine.

Tony and Peter both flinched when a particularly loud bang of a bullet burrowing in their wooden table hit. “Doing well there, kid,” Tony remarked over the loud noises of the barrage. Peter sent Tony a dirty look. By this time all those that could flee, had.

A tingle in his senses told him that the pause in bullets was due to more Hydra soldiers making their way closer. Peter grabbed Tony's hand and looked him in the eyes. “We've gotta go. _Now!”_ He pulled Tony with him, scrambling for the kitchen and its back door.

Tony took over when Peter tripped over a chair leg and pulled him into the kitchen in time to dodge another rain of bullets. “You okay?” he asked Peter seriously.

Peter nodded, jerkily before Tony nodded, satisfied and took Peter's hand. “Come on!”

Tony pulls him as they run through the kitchen and kick open the door leading to the alley of the café. Unfortunately, it's not as empty as they would've liked it to be.

“Oh.” Peter's heart stutters as he sees several soldiers in black with Hydra markings on their arms. “Well, this sucks,” Peter mutters, anxiously trying to figure out what to do. Tony's arm snakes around Peter and pulls him behind him.

Peter wants to tell Tony that he's Spider-Man, he can deal with it, but he can't or else it'll blow the entire plan. His hand clenches around the back of Tony's shirt anyways. If he has to.. He'll pull Tony out of the way. 'Damn man doesn't even have this armor on,' he notes with a sense of dread.

“Don't worry, kid,” Tony says as he eyes the guns trained on them. “I've got it covered.” Peter opens his mouth to ask how exactly they're covered when his hearing picks up the sounds of something familiar. A small smile grows on his face with his realization. “Finally,” Tony breathes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers~  
> First off~ TGIF!~ Yay~ Hope you enjoyed the second chapter in this series. Next update will probably be a while, but I'm going to do my best.  
> Have a great weekend. :)
> 
> (Tumblr: tabihe)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been rescued by the Avengers, Peter finds himself feeling kind of small with them. He's not Spider-Man right now after all.

To Wade: _“No, Wade. I'm okay! Promise!”_

From Wade: _“Well your spandexed covered ass better be okay or else I'd kick Tin Can's.”_

Peter rolled his eyes, snorting a little at the image of Deadpool trying to _actually_ kick Ironman's ass. He can picture broken bones. Maybe several.

To Wade: _“Don't worry. We'll just have to be a little more careful.”_

From Wade: _“..Have you met us- I mean, me?”_

To Wade: _“Have you met me?”_

From Wade: _“KNEW I KNEW THAT BOOTY FROM SOMEWHERE! Be safe, Baby Boy!”_

Peter smiled a bit and quickly typed back: _“Always am, Babe.”_

From Wade: _“Not very reassuring, but I'll take it. Luv you <3”_

To Wade: _“Love you too~”_

  


“Is this really the time to be texting your girlfriend?” Peter looked up to see Clint and Natasha leaning against the doorway. Peter tried to ignore the way his cheeks heated up under their gaze, but it was a little difficult not to _jump._ It was hard to forget the way they'd swooped in and kicked Hydra's ass.

Clint laughed while Natasha's eyes sparkled with amusement at the way Peter jumped. “Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to sneak up on you.”

Peter raised an eyebrow because coming from those two, he was 100% sure they _were_ trying to sneak up on him. It was in the job description after all (“Sneak up on people and watch them jump! Become badass spies for SHIELD today!”). Clint grinned Peter doubt off.

“So you're the one who's offering himself up to be bait for Hydra?” Peter nodded, slowly, eyes narrowing as he looked for signs of rejection in their eyes. When he didn't find any, he added, “Yes, I believe it to be the best way to take down recent Hydra activity. What better way to do that than from the inside, where we can all get an idea of what Hyda's up to?”

“It's a solid idea,” Natasha admitted, arms folded over her chest as she looked Peter over critically. “Whether it will work or not is the question.”

“I can take care of myself,” Peter stupidly – ever so stupidly, because he wasn't Spider-Man at this moment – blurted out. Clint scoffed in disbelief and Peter glared at him.

“Look,” Peter leveled with them, “it's not like you can send anyone else in. Everyone on your team is on Hydra's watch list and anyone from SHIELD doesn't have the advantages of a researcher from Wilson Co. has. My research on recoding DNA is very valuable and once Hydra is aware of it, they'll find little reason to kidnap me.”

“You mean, they weren't aware of it when during today's fiasco?” Natasha questioned.

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. “According to my source, I don't believe so. I think that they have just enough of a whiff of what I'm doing in order to be interested. Announcing the research publicly will be the real clencher.”

“Won't having us around warn them away?” Clint asked, curiously. Peter shook his head, “Actually, I believe it to be the opposite.”

Natasha's brow quirked. “Oh? How so?”

“Because having the Avengers protecting a possible target increases his value to them,” a voice spoke up and Peter's head swiveled over to doorway, as the two spies had actually come closer inside the room, to see Truth, Freedom, Justice, and the American Way himself standing there.

“Exactly,” Peter affirmed. “If my research is as important as it could be, then having the Avengers as my personal bodyguards against Hydra will make them want me even more.”

Steve smiled at Peter, unnerving him a little. It was hard not to squirm under his gaze when Spider-Man knew that lying to Captain America is something no one, not even his everyday criminals, wanted to do. And here Peter was, trying to hide his identity and that of his boyfriend's.

“I'm afraid we didn't get much of a chance to talk before. I'm Steve Rogers,” he said, holding his hand out to Peter. Peter reached out and shook it, making a conscious effort to _not_ slip up with his abilities. “Peter Parker. It's nice to meet you.”

Steve opened his mouth when Tony's voice cut through anything he'd been trying to say. “Hey, kid, big, green and scary wants to make sure you're okay and I was just wondering if you were a little hungry – Oh.” Tony walked in, eyeing the other room's occupants with surprise and suspicion. “Having a party in here? Of course not, because no one invited me.”

Clint rolled his eyes and Steve let out a deep breath. Natasha didn't look phased actually. She was terrifying, Peter noted, even without being Black Widow.

“Mr. Stark, I'm alright,” Peter tried to reassure him, but Tony just waltzed right up to him and shuffled him out the door. “Awfully grabby there, Stark. Anything you wanna share with the class?” Clint teased after them. Tony stopped long enough to stick his tongue out at Clint and Peter coughed to cover a laugh.

Down in the medical department, Peter eyed the various instruments with caution. It wouldn't do for any of his DNA to need to be examined. Luckily, the few bumps and bruises he'd sustained during the fight weren't serious enough to warrant that kind of invasive procedure. “He's fine, Tony,” Dr. Banner patiently told Tony. “Aside from a slight concussion, he's just fine.”

Tony frowned for a moment, making Peter's breath stutter in his chest before he sighed. “Okay,” Tony said finally. He smiled apologetically at Peter and explained, “I saw you get that concussion and it looked so much worse than it is.” Peter had actually managed to dodge getting his head sliced off and had whacked his head against the bricks really good. Luckily, with his superhuman abilities, it hadn't turned out too bad.

Dr. Banner smiled a little at the scene and Peter felt himself grow red when he noted, “I read the research you sent to Tony. It's quite impressive.” If Peter had a turtle neck, he'd tug at it to get some air in a show of nerves, instead he was reduced to lightly kicking his legs in the air. “Thanks, Dr. Banner. It took a little bit of time to figure out the proper chemical mix as well as figure out how the body wouldn't look at it like a disease, but I think I've just about got it.”

“Okay, you two. Hold it right there. None of that until we've all got full stomachs,” Tony interrupted to keep them from going into a long, in-depth discussion about an area of science that Tony wasn't fully familiar with. Peter and Dr. Banner – Bruce, he'd told him to call him – exchanged amused, knowing looks and allowed Tony to usher them up to the Avengers' common floor.

Tony ordered 20 pizzas –  _20_ – and Peter couldn't stop his stomach from growling at the sight. He'd worked off the parfait in dealing with Hydra. It had been good, but pizza was more his speed. And there was a lot of it.

Peter tried not to act too nervously, surrounded by the world's mightiest, but it was hard not to feel small. As Spider-Man, he felt more like he fit in around them. Sure, he was still small, but not as small as Peter Parker. He winced and forced himself to pay more attention to his food.

He was grateful when Tony brought up plans for the press conference where together they'd announce Peter's research and the potential it could bring. Stark Industries would act as support for the lesser known Wilson Co. “It's not likely that Hydra will take you right then and there, especially after today's debacle. They will, however, most likely have agents in the crowd, trying to  glean information.” Peter nodded.

“Regardless of whether they try something or not, we'll all be there,” Steve assured him, voice strong but gentle as if he was trying to gain Peter's trust. It made Peter smile. Steve had long since gained his trust as Captain America after all the team-ups that they'd had. “Thank you,” Peter replied, easily expressing his gratitude and confidence in the good Captain.

Peter wiped his greasy hands on a paper towel and unlocked his phone.

To Wade:  _Two days. Be ready and be careful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ So. Third chapter. ...Anyways. Not sure how this is going so far, but I really hope you're enjoying it. Not sure when the next chapter will be out.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think/what you think is going to happen. Comments are like the lifeblood for a writer. Haha, well, okay, exaggerating, but still. They do help.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of the collaboration and the research are publicly announced.

“Today, Stark Industries is announcing the birth of a new friendship between Stark Industries and Wilson Co...” Peter kind of tunes out Tony. It was surprisingly exhausting to get everything planned with the Avengers. He's not a big fan of having had to spend the nights there. Didn't even get to go out as Spider-Man because they watched him closely. He's just glad they didn't check his bags.

Peter's eyes skate across the crowd, looking for trouble, taking in SHIELD agents in “disguise”. “So obvious,” he mutters under his breath. It's not hard to pick them out.

There's a nudge and Peter's head swivels to meet Clint's gaze. Clint inclines his head towards the podium and Peter looks just in time for Tony to introduce him. He sighs internally. Peter's never liked speaking in front of crowds. There was a reason he'd hired someone to do the speaking for Wade and himself at the company.

“Hang in there, Webhead,” he mumbles to encourage himself as he marches up to the podium and shakes hands with Tony. “You've got the ball, kiddo,” Tony tells him with a quirk of his lips when Peter scowls at the nickname.

Peter turns to the crowd, plastering a fake smile on his face and taking a breath. “Thank you, Mr. Stark and thank you all for turning out. I'm sure you all came when someone mentioned Stark, though, right?” There are chuckles in the crowd, though Peter can hear Tony mutter something to Captain America.

“As Mr. Stark said, I am one of the founders at Wilson Co. as well as one of the researchers. Wilson Co. isn't as big as Stark Industries and therefore doesn't have as many resources, so when I made recent headway with DNA recoding, I knew we would need some extra hands in development and resources. That's where Stark Industries comes in.” He took a breath.

“I was hesitant at first, especially when Mr. Stark himself called me a 'kid'.” More laughter. “But once we got down to the science, it didn't matter that we were from different companies or that he flies around as Iron Man and I'm still working on the kinks, because right there we were both just scientists. As a fellow scientist, Mr. Stark understood the possibilities that DNA recoding could become key in one day wiping out diseases, both dominant and recessive, as well as strengthening our DNA against microbes.” He held himself up.

“Together with Stark industries, Wilson Co. hopes to discover new ways in keeping us all happy and healthy because no matter if we wear a mask or not, in the end we're all just human. Thank you.” Peter stepped away from the podium, letting Pepper take over and walking back over to his seat off stage.

He sat down heavily and rubbed his face with his hand. “That was a nightmare,” he bluntly stated. Dr. Banner chuckled beside him, “And yet, you handled that extremely well.”

“Totally, I'd hate to have to stand there in front of that mob of piranhas,” Clint added in. Peter glanced up at Clint to see the archer grinning and he glared at him. It didn't have much effect because Clint merely laughed it off. He was going to get webbed the next time they were both suited up. He swore it.

  


Peter flopped down on the couch on the Avengers Commons room. “Ms. Potts is amazing and Mr. Stark is evil.” Clint sat down beside him, spreading as he echoed, “Stark is evil.”

“Hey!” Tony piped up, looking mock insulted. “I'm not evil.” Everyone looked at him skeptically. Even Steve. Tony turned to Dr. Banner, begging, “Tell them I'm not evil.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, looking startled. “You're not? That's the first I've heard of it.” Tony scowled as everyone snickered at him with amusement.

_-Ding!-_

Peter blinked, pulling out his phone. “Oooh~ Someone's got a text from their girlfriend,” Clint taunted. Peter rolled his eyes, unwilling to correct him and opened the message.

From Wade: _“Saw you on TV. Hot as fire~! Tssh!_ _☼_ _”_

Peter chuckled a little. “I wanna see,” Clint pipped up, leaning closer to Peter to see. Shuffling away, Peter grinned internally. He scooted far enough to text back.

To Wade: _“Too hot in that monkey suit. Going bananas.”_

From Wade: _“I will follow you to bananas and back, honey cakes!”_

To Wade: _“I'm with the Scooby Gang right now. How are things on your end?”_

From Wade: _“Bo~ring! Caught a mouse. Things should go smoother now.”_

So… Wade had caught the person who'd let their research plans slip early. Peter almost pitied the person, but he was glad that the leak had been taken care of. They'd have to conduct closer inspections of security measures at the labs. Obviously since someone had taken news of Peter's research to Hydra prior to the plan of “letting media do the work”, there was a hole that needed to be filled.

“Ew, mice.”

Peter looked up, raising an eyebrow at the archer. Natasha gave Clint a bland looked and cuffed him on the head. “It's rude to read over people's shoulders,” and with that she pulled him away from Peter. He was extremely grateful to see the archer go. Those two were kind of scary, being spies and all that. He didn't want them to realize there was a lot more going on than it seemed.

From Wade: _“How much longer are you with Fred and the gang?”_

He tilted his head to the side, contemplating. Word was out now. Normally, they'd have a few days while Hydra verified the research and most likely looked at Peter like a bug under a magnifying glass (and didn't he hate that comparison), but since word had gotten out early…

To Wade: _“Later today or tomorrow.”_

From Wade: _“Stay safe my sweet cutie patoot! Huggles~ <3”_

Chuckling, Peter texted back: _“Love you too, hun ~ <3”_

“So..” Peter started, pocketing his phone looking up at the Avengers in the room. They looked at him, curiously. “What's the plan to let Hydra get me?”

Tony exchanged a concerned look with Steve before he stepped forward. “Well.. We've been going over passed Hydra attempts and attacks and we think that they'll try to distract us by causing destruction in another part of the city and most likely push us against a hard place so that we have to have everyone on board.”

“That means that while we're all out there fighting, you'll be here in the Tower, under Jarvis' watch,” Steve continued.

“While Tower defenses are top of the line, Hydra tends to just blow things up to get to what they want, so it's likely that they'll breach the Tower and have plenty of weaponry and tech so that they can move freely throughout it,” Clint spoke up.

Tony growled a bit, “And then I'm going to kick their asses so hard they'll need donuts to sit on for destroying my Tower.”

Peter raised an amused eyebrow at him. “I thought you could afford all the repair?”

Tony gave him the stink eye. “I can and will, but do you know how annoying it the noise of repairing things is? It sucks. The last time I had to get a crew to repair the Tower someone kept banging on the pipes.”

Shooting a questioning gaze at Dr. Banner, the scientist shook his head with a fondly exasperated sigh. It was best to leave Tony's gripping to himself.

They explained a bit more about the plans and how Thor would be “conveniently visiting” Asgard. Tony and Steve also took the time to explain technology and procedures as to how to contact them in case of an emergency while he was undercover. (Honestly, though? Peter didn't need to be taught how to use most of the equipment, but he humored Tony, who seemed excited to talk about it.)

“So...” Clint pipped up after all of the plans had been explained and counter measures discussed. “Anyone up for pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note, I've been having computer problems recently so.. I'm not sure as to whether it will completely crash or not. Hopefully not? But I am definitely not an expert in computers, so... Who knows.
> 
> Sorry to be so slow on updates recently. Some one-shot ideas have been knocking down all the "Yield" signs and getting me to write them.
> 
> Have a great rest of the week.
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hydra.

It's official. Peter hates Hydra. Of course, he hated them before, but there's just something about being dragged awake at 3AM in the morning to an attack that just makes him hate them so much more. He can't wait to see the look on their faces when he blows that damn facility sky high. (After he rescues any kidnapped scientists and gets everyone out and arrested, but he _really_ wants to see it blow up.)

“So… did anyone grab my laptop? Because I'm pretty sure that whatever you're going to want is on there, and I have trouble remembering all of my formulas and calculations sometimes,” Peter smiled, wincing as his split lip reopened. The Hydra agents holding his arms, growled in annoyance. 'Score one for me,' he thought with satisfaction.

“Yes, for the last time, we grabbed your bag, your glasses, and your damn laptop,” Goon A hissed, looking like he was getting a headache.

“Kudos to you my dark friend,” Peter quipped because he couldn't ever keep his mouth shut when he should. That was evidenced by the sting of a fist colliding with his cheek. His spider-sense buzzed a little louder prior to the punch, but he couldn't very well dodge without raising some suspicions.

'Well.. they got my bag, my glasses, and my laptop,' Peter grinned to himself. They didn't even suspect the fact that he had two watches in his bag or the heaviness of his old styled glasses. Sure, they checked his computer for GPS capability and turned that off, but other than that? 'They have no idea that I hid an ear bud, two webshooters, and my costume in all that stuff. Oh, this is going to be so good.'

Of course he was ticked that they'd broken his phone. Peter just knew that Wade was going to be extra pissed about that fact. It was expected, but still.. Maybe he could weasel Mr. Stark into giving him the new Starkphone. He _did_ seem to enjoying showing off his brilliance.

His thoughts were broken as they practically threw him into a brightly lit room, making him stumble and wince at the light. Peter blinked several times to adjust before he looked around. It was a lab. A very, very big lab with five scientists, bustling around in lab-coats that looked very nervous and pale.

The reason for their pale complexion and anxiety wasn't hard to pinpoint. Peter's eyes slipped from soldier to soldier, stationed at each door. There were only two doors, but beside each door was two soldiers. With guns. 'Of course they have guns,' Peter made a face to himself in annoyance, 'because no Hydra soldier would be complete without heavy metal action.'

“Ah, Mr. Parker.”

Peter swiveled around so fast, barely restraining himself from flinging onto the ceiling with the dangerous buzz in the back of his head. A man walked through the door he'd come from and everyone in the lab went still. The man was bigger than Peter and obviously more bulky, well muscled. He had guns and knives strapped to various parts of his body and along his cheek there was a thin, jagged scar. His brown hair was cut short and his tan skin seemed to pale against the black body armor.

From the way the soldiers stood straight, at attention, Peter could tell that this was the man in charge. “Hydra is pleased that you could join us. I am Commander Vil,” he introduced himself. Peter frowned and, like an idiot, spoke before thinking, “Hydra has no reason to be pleased since I'd rather be literally anywhere than this shit hole.”

His sense buzzed dangerously in his head as he heard several gasps from the scientists behind him. The butt of a gun came crashing down on his temple and he hissed with pain, glaring back at the soldier who looked displeased with him. “You will show the Commander respect.”

Blood dripped down his cheek, but he didn't dare wipe it away because this was getting a bit dangerous. Danger, however, never stopped him from opening his mouth, “I don't owe you people a damn thing.”

The solider raised his gun, poised to strike him again, but froze when the Commander raised a hand to halt him. “While I commend your valiant attempt, it is an act of idiocy. Should you remain so.. non-compliant, we might start to wonder whether or not you truly possess the genius and skill that we've heard of. And should that happen, we might be.. less inclined to keep you alive to take part in our plans,” Commander Vil gruffly said.

Peter swallowed visibly. It wasn't hard to see that he was getting close to crossing the line and it was no secret what Hydra did to those that crossed them. While he may have been Spider-Man, he was unarmed, out of costume, and he was thoroughly overwhelmed. He wouldn't make it if they decided to trash him.

When the Commander saw him nod in compliance, he showed his teeth in a shark-like smile. “Wise decision. Now, you are here to use your research and assisting them in a project to render any and all superhuman abilities ineffective.” Peter drew a shocked breath, eyes widening and heart hammering. 'So this is what Hydra is up to,' he thought, trying to contain his fear. If they could succeed in this… there was no telling how many superheroes and vigilantes that Hydra could take down. Without their superhuman abilities, Peter knew that many would be helpless to stop Hydra.

His fear must've shown on his face, because Commander Vil eyed him, seriously. “Let me be clear, Mr. Parker. Should you chose to refuse or falsify any results, you will be taken and disposed of immediately.”

Yeah, Peter kind of got that idea when he was kidnapped from Earth's Mightiest. He closed his eyes, hands curling into fists, before he opened them, staring straight at Commander Vil. “Fine,” he ground out. “I'll help you get a handicap.”

The Commander quirked an eyebrow. “Work hard, Mr. Parker. Hydra doesn't take kindly to failure.” He turned and exited, causing the soldiers to salute him and yell out with 'oh-so-nice' devotion, “Hail Hydra!”

Peter sighed, internally. As soon as he could, he was getting a message to Deadpool and the Avengers and let them know what was going on. He just needed to figure out Hydra's plans and how far they'd managed to come. He lifted his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing at a tense spot.

“So,” he turned to the still frozen scientists, “Wrong time, wrong place and all, but how is your night so far?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ So pleased that I've managed to get another chapter done. I've been agonizing over several ongoing works and I've even started a new one (it'll be a one-shot, I swear - somehow) for Halloween. Not a Spidey one though. Chose to go with Damian Wayne (Robin) this time. Spidey got Valentine's and the 4th of July after all.
> 
> Anyways, I hope to work more on some of my other works soon, but yeah. Have a good week and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it, if you can.
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to know some of the scientists. He also learns that Hydra makes crappy food.

Peter isn't surprised that their lodging is grade A shit (not in the good way either). No matter where he turns – soldiers. Whenever it's time for a meal, they round up all the scientists and “escort” them to the cafeteria where they all sit at one table and every soldier remains armed.

There are other scientists, too, Peter learns, but, unlike the group he's with, they're there willingly. Turns out Hydra scientists look down on those who aren't among Hydra's ranks. “Feels like a prison,” he mutters as he sees one scientist shoot them a disgusted look.

“Um..” Peter looks up at his table and sees the scientists all looking at him. One with the name tag – Dr. Hern speaks, “I'm pretty sure this _is_ a prison.” Peter raises an eye at his bland tone.

“It's not a prison if we're not all inmates,” Peter remarks as he eyes the meatloaf on his tray with a wary look. “They're not in prison, so we're not in prisoned. We are, however, imprisoned,” he finishes with a spoon wave at the Hydra scientists. “There's a difference.”

Dr. Hern looks unamused, but another scientists – Dr. Kay – gives him a small smile for his smart remarks. “Very true,” she agrees, giving her mashed potatoes a cautious prod with her spoon.

“While that's all very well and politically correct, we might as well be in prison. We have guards, rules, and there are plenty of guns,” Dr. Hern chimes.

Peter rolls his eyes, taking a bite of his meatloaf. “We're not breaking any rules right now, Dr. Hern, so by all means, feel free to express your dissatisfaction with our grade A lodging.”

Dr. Hern gives him the stink eye. “I have no idea why you appear so amused with our situation. You're in the very same situation as we are.”

“Because it's ridiculous. Hydra doesn't have the brainpower so they have to kidnap other scientists. I'm surprised they don't have more fires from burning toast,” Peter snarks. Dr. Kay and the other scientists snort in amusement.

Dr. Hern doesn't laugh though. He just looks angry. “I don't know why a brat like you was taken. You can't be as important as they think you are!”

Rolling his eyes as he sets his spoon aside, he rests his chin in his palm, the same arm on the edge of the table. “Peter Parker, co-owner of Wilson Co., formerly a Hydra run facility before it was snatched up by some of NYC's finest supers. I'm also the one who's gotten the farthest into DNA recoding.” _And superhero by night._ “What about you, Chuckles?”

Dr. Hern explains his position as “Head of Oscorp's Interactive Programming Department” and yup, that's why Peter instantly dislikes him. He's going to have to investigate that department and maybe tell Tony on the DL because AI's in Oscorp's hands? Yikes.

“Congrats to you. Must be nice to be a part of a corporation that's always getting its hands caught in the cookie jar,” Peter can't help but quip, smiling at the look on Dr. Hern's face. The good doctor looks surprisingly ashamed of his affiliation to Oscorp at that moment.

“It's not.. we're not responsible for what Oscorp does..” Dr. Hern mutters and it makes Peter feel a bit bad for judging him and Oscorp as one.

Peter sighs, “I know. I'm sorry. My best friend is Harry Osborne actually.” Dr. Hern and the group look at him with interest. “I know that it's not your fault. People who own the place get to decide what happens with the tech and research. I just wish they wouldn't use good things for bad shit.”

Dr. Hern gives him a little bit of a smile. “So do I.” Peter makes a mental note to look into expanding Wilson Co. to see if they can fit a tech based research lab so he can get Dr. Hern a better job – after all, no one should be forced to work for Oscorp.

“Lunch finishes in ten minutes!” a guard calls out.

Peter and the other scientists quickly eat the high school grade food with grimaces. Despite the flavor, they don't want to be working hungry, even if they will get breaks. He's heard they get snack breaks, but it's hard to like the tasteless protein bars they get.

Peter and the scientists spend the rest of the day, researching DNA recoding and Peter learns Hydra is trying to gain an AI or at least an AI virus. Apparently, they're envious of Tony's AI – Jarvis and seem to need one of their own. Peter doesn't like that idea – that's something he's going to make sure doesn't happen.

Dinner is pretty much the same as lunch. Spent in the cafeteria with subpar food that reminds him a lot like the mush he made once in a chem lab. That was supposed to be a kind of acidic cotton candy type thing. He swears dinner gives him a weird look.

“Deadpool's food cart tacos were better than that shit...” Peter mutters to himself as he throws his clothes in his little hamper and steps into the public men's shower they'd been directed to. At least Hydra wasn't taking any chances of contaminating their research. The soaps smell too much like bleach and it makes him wrinkle his nose in dislike.

“What?” he hears Dr. Hern ask him from the open stall beside him.

“Nothing!” Peter calls back as he washes shampoo from his hair. At least he's clean. There's that. Even if he does smell like a hidden crime scene.

He gets taken to a room once he's all clothed and dry again. It's a blank room with no windows and a door that looks like it's steel with some kind of magnetic, automatic lock. There's a small sink and toilet in the room with a cot on the other side of the room. “These people do _not_ know how to treat their guests,” he grumbles.

He finds his bag of things on the cot and sighs with happiness. His laptop is included, but he knows this room is most likely cut off from WiFi. Peter flips it on and feels his heart clench. He's right, of course – no WiFi.

“But they don't know about this...” Peter warily eyes a camera in the corner and angles the computer screen just out of sight. They're going to assume he's working on his research. That had been something he was explicitly told _to_ do actually. “Results or punishment” he'd been told.

“Rules or punishment, my ass,” Peter muttered as he begins typing. 'Who says I have to play fair?' He hums softly as he runs a specific program that activates his own personal little WiFi connection. Tony had helped him set it up, explaining that it ran on a different sort of system than normal WiFi connections, _but_ he'd have to make it quick or else it could be discovered.

He pulls up a chat box and quickly types: _“Hydra has terrible taste.”_

There's a few seconds of dots flashing as someone types.

From W: _“Duh! If they had any taste they'd make up a new name for themselves. Seriously? Snakes? They could've been the HIVE or something.”_

Peter snorts, imaging Hydra in bright yellow and black stripes. 'Suits them,' he thinks.

From W: _“You okay, sweetums? Did the better off as bees hurt my Spidey?”_

To W: _“Got a few bruises on the way in, but I wasn't about to let them jerk my chain.”_

From W: _“Mm-mm! That pleasure belongs solely to Muwah!~”_

To W: _“I think you got that last word wrong.”_

From W: _“Mu or wah?”_

Peter snorts fondly. That's his Wade after all. _“Nevermind.”_

Another window opens up.

From T&A: _“Didn't appear you were going to message us first, so we thought we'd give it a go. How's the life under the serpent's fangs?”_

Peter rolls his eyes. T&A? Tony and the Avengers? Seriously. He ignores Tony's naming sense and quickly types in everything he knows so far. He's not sure where he is and the connection is a bit hard to trace, but Tony's got a bug on Peter's computer now, so whenever it connects to their WiFi? Then they'll figure out where he is.

By the time he's finished typing everything in, he's got about a minute of connection time left. He quickly tells them 'good-bye for now' and closes that window so he can focus on Wade.

To W: _“Almost out of computer time here, hun.”_

From W: _“Aweeeeee~ Okay, Petey-pie. Think I might end up finding you before Whitey Tighties and his starry eyed group.”_

He smiles at Wade's reference to the Avengers, but relaxes. He misses Wade so damn much. The only thing he regrets about this is the fact that Wade can't be there with him.

To W: _“See you soon?”_

From W: _“Yup yup yuppers! See you soon, my sweet!”_

To W: _“I love you. Be safe.”_

From W: _“Love you too, but safe is no fun.”_

He ends the connection with a smile and sighs as he looks up at the camera again. He hates being looked at like a bug under a microscope. Resigned to his fate for now, he begins to look into his research since he's got nothing better to do. 'Focus on the now,' he'd been told once. 'Tomorrow is tomorrow.' That's when he'll really get into sabotaging Hydra's plans – tomorrow. He'll make them pay for their shitty meatloaf and stinky soap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this chapter out sooner, but I've been distracted with trying to get an end to "ArrowFlash" and the one shot I'm doing for Halloween. x.x; So much writing to dooooo...
> 
> Hope you had a good Monday. As always, thanks for reading~
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to keep his activities on the down low.

Peter groaned as he massaged a kink in his neck. Hydra obviously had no idea how shitty their cots were. Either that or they didn't care. He added it to his list to get revenge for. So far he had: terrible service, putrid food, vile soaps, and now, lumpy cots. He was so giving them a failing grade once he got out of there. Nope! Not making any nice reviews on any sites for them.

Breakfast… was surprisingly normal though. He wonders if that's because they like bacon too much to ruin it. He'd actually liked the biscuits. Not that he didn't like bacon – he did – it's just that he felt a bit bad for Wilbur. A good spider should help out pigs, not eat them. At least, that's what Charlotte taught him.

And he was going to make Wade pay for making him watch that movie.

Peter nibbled his lip, looking up from his laptop to scan the room. Everyone was focused on their own work for the most part. Peter was kind of on his own until he needed some extra hands/eyes. The guards looked… brash, but other than that they didn't seem to really be paying too close attention. It was as good a time as any.

He swallowed a little, taking a breath as he fiddled with his glasses, changing one end into a makeshift ear bud. Peter tapped his “ear” lightly to turn it on and then began typing, looking the very picture of a busy researcher with lots of work to do. He had to keep himself from smiling as he found a hole in Hydra's security and managed to slip into their WiFi.

“Hello, civilization,” he mumbled quietly, inside jumping with glee as the virus seeded itself in their system.

The words “Incoming Call” flashed on his screen in faint letters before fading away as he double tapped his ear bud to answer it.

He coughed lightly and hid his mouth, muttering, “Fun Times Central, how can I help you?”

It was Tony's voice that echoed in his ear. _“Cute, kid. How goes work beneath the ground?”_ Peter's eyes jutted about as he replied in a low voice, “I'd like to say good, but I'm pretty sure we _are_ underground and their service is terrible.”

“ _Leave it to Hydra to slip beneath the surface of shit..”_ he heard Tony mutter. Steve pipped up though, _“How many scientists are there?”_

“Six including yours truly. One poor sap is from Oscorp.” Tony muttered his sympathies for the guy. “Think I might recruit him for Wilson Co. as soon as we take down this mess.”

“ _Seriously? What if he wants to work for Stark Industries?”_ Tony countered. Peter raised an eyebrow. Was this guy really ready to argue over a scientist from Oscorp's future right now? “I know him. You don't,” he couldn't help but reply.

Tony muttered something about Peter cheating, but he shut up when Steve told him to. At least someone knew where Peter was.  _“Are you okay?”_

There was still the faint ache of the blows he'd taken the day before, when he'd first been brought here. “I'm fine,” he told them. He ignored Clint's sound of disbelief. “I just can't wait to pull this place down around their heads.”

“ _I hear you, son.”_ Peter still hated being called that, even if it was from Captain America. He knew he looked young, but he was quite capable. _“Don't worry, kid. We've already started to crack into their dark secrets,”_ Tony assured him.

Peter liked that assurance. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long. “Just don't leave me hanging,” he joked, nervously as one of the guards squinted in his direction. “I think I better hang up now. Looks like I'm drawing some attention.”

“ _Hang in there. If you need an emergency withdrawal, let us know,”_ Natasha's solid voice relayed. Peter was grateful for that at least. “No worries. Got this in the bag. Just.. don't take too long. Moleman – out.” He tapped his ear and hit a key on his computer, pulling up a program to make it appear like he was working, hard.

“What are you doing?” a guard questioned, looming over Peter enough to make him flinch. He hated it when people loomed. Especially people with guns – he hated those the most.

“Running a program on the possible viability of different compounds to accelerate the recoding sequence. It starts with a delivery system then it enters the bloods stream and finds the DNA strands...” The guard held up a hand, most certainly confused. Everything Peter was saying was going right over his head.

“Whatever. Just make sure you're working,” he demanded and Peter gave him a respectful nod showing his compliance. He didn't let out his anxious breath until the guard had re-taken his earlier position by the door he'd been thrown through yesterday.

“Oh thank fuck,” he sighed, relaxing in his chair. That had been a little close. 'I guess Hydra really does watch out for trouble.' Not that he was going to praise them on that. He supposes that they had to do something right sometime.

He's still connected to their WiFi and that makes it so tempting to call Wade and see how infiltrating Hydra is going. He's not sure who has it hardest. Wade has to map the system and see just how far and wide Hydra's reach is. He can only hope Wade is suffering through the same taste bud killing food that he is.

They're so going to get pizza once this mission is over with. Maybe Chinese and Thai too. 'Oh! Or we could get Korean!' Peter hums happily to himself.

“Pst!” Peter looks up to see Dr. Kay beckoning to him. He hits a key on his computer to hide his activity and makes his way over to her. She's working on structuring DNA with the goal to modify it to be strong and immune to breakdown. Peter doesn't like the idea. Should she do it and hand it over to Hydra, he can see a lot of chemically/medically enhanced baddies in the future and that is so not a good thing.

He leans over her work and pretends to look over it like she's doing. “What's got you all smiley?” she questions him, attempting to look professional. Peter smiles faintly and makes a gesture to part of her work in his own professional appearance. “Just thinking about what I want to have once I get out of here,” he tells her honestly.

She pauses, looking up at him with a confused, concerned frown. “It's Hydra, do you think they're just going to let us go?”

Peter nudges her to get her to look back down at her work so the guards don't suspect anything. She does so with a huff. “No, but I'm sure we'll be getting out of here before too long,” Peter replies. His eyes catch a small error in her calculations. “You forgot to account for the rate of metabolizing oxygen in blood cells.”

He rests a hand on her arm, squeezing lightly to quell her fears. “Don't worry,” Peter murmurs to her. “We won't be here forever.” He gives her a gentle smile, feeling warmed when she smiles back at him. He wishes he could give her more of an assurance, but for now it was best to keep the things going on beneath the surface under wraps. Everyone needed to be careful to ensure this plan was a success and Peter couldn't afford to give her any more breadcrumbs than that little hope.

Sitting down at his computer, he quickly fired off a message to Wade. _“When it's time to blow this joint, let's really make it a blast.”_ He intends to make them pay for each time the kidnapped scientists flinched, for their lonely faces, for the paleness and fear. Hydra needs to be taken care of, even if it's just this facility.

“One snake fell down and got run over on the ground,” Peter sings a little to himself like he's heard Wade do millions of times, “and they all came tumbling down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter the following day? I think I'm doing pretty good so far. Not that I'll be able to do this often, though. I've just been enjoying this so far. Hopefully, I can work on the next chapter soon.  
> Thanks for all the comments! Glad you're liking.
> 
> Have a great week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes face to face with Commander Vil again, but this time it's not just a greeting - it's business.

Of course it was going to take time for Tony to sift through the information and there's no doubt that SHIELD would stick their noses into it if they hadn't already. Still.. Peter was getting a little.. uneasy with how easy things were going.

Peter sighed, rubbing his tired eyes and leaning back into his chair. Day 4 already and he absolutely hated it here. He was tired of all Hydra's plotting and their horrible services. Maybe he should've known that snarking to one of the guards about how utterly stupid their plans were he wouldn't have gotten his shoulder dislocated, but there are some things that can't be helped.

Stupidity is one of them.

Finding Hydra is just a matter of time, he'd been assured the last time he'd checked in with the Avengers. They were getting close to isolating Hydra activities, but they were trying to keep their interactions with Hydra's systems to a minimum so that Hydra wouldn't be alerted. Still. They couldn't give him an estimate.

He admitted that things were going “so far, so good” with them anyways. It's not like they were being tortured with anything other than the food and shitty guest rooms, so it's not like the Avengers had to hurry. “So long as no one's getting hurt,” Wade had told him before he'd left. Nothing to expose their involvement/Peter's identity unless things got drastic and people were getting hurt.

Peter sighs as he leans over his keyboard, head in his hands. It's been a a little over a day before he'd lost contact with Wade. They both knew it was a possibility. The further into Hydra's depths Wade went, the more dangerous contact would be. He couldn't help but miss his lovable motormouth though.

“We're so going on vacation once this is over..” he muttered to himself. And he was going to get that break from school extended. He loved school, but Wade would always come first. It doesn't matter how often Wade told him to put school first, he wasn't going to hear it. Not when he knew how insecure Wade could be when Yellow and White acted up. Nope. Wade first. School second. Well.. third, after Spider-Man, of course.

A buzz alerted him one second before hands grabbed him and pulled him away from his computer. “What the hell!?” Peter cried out in confusion as he realized the hands belonged to guards. “Commander Vil is calling for you,” a guard told him as they manhandled him out of the room.

The other scientists looked over him with concern, helpless to do anything to stop it. Peter bit his lip as he prayed no one would look too deeply into his computer. He wasn't sure whether they could find any breadcrumbs as to Tony's program or not, but the worry wouldn't vanish.

He memorized the hallways, the doors – anything that would give him an idea of the compound. Should he need to wing an escape early, he wanted to know where to go, where to avoid, and which way would be easiest.

They came upon a solid, steel door that slid open with an ominous _whoosh_. “Be respectful,” a guard demanded before they threw him forward into the room. Peter stumbled, barely managing to keep himself from falling face first onto the floor.

“Ah.. The child of Richard and Mary Parker.” Shock bit at his control and Peter's head shot up, eyes finding the Hydra commander and fixating upon him. Commander Vil looked haughty, strong, and confident. There was a smug smirk upon his face as if he was enjoying Peter's shock and sudden vulnerability.

“Yes,” Commander Vil answered. “I know of your parents. Did you know that I once met them? Quite.. oddities they were. Very..” He smirked at Peter. “..useful tools.”

Peter's eyes narrowed as anger built up, burning inside of him. “Shut up,” he growled, but it was apparent that the leader didn't care. “Hydra was sad that Oscorp informed us of their.. accidental, untimely demise, but what else can be done about traitors?” Commander Vil huffed a sadistic laugh.

Hydra knew about his parents, knew about what had happened to them, and from what Commander Vil had said, had been keeping an eye on their research through Oscorp. 'Leave it to Oscorp to consort with trash,' Peter mentally hissed. And it was likely that Hydra had a hand in their death too.

“Their research was quite sought after. It's such a shame that despite the advancements made using their research nothing else could come of it since they did their best to destroy it,” Commander Vil continued. “Still.” He eyed Peter. “You've become quite a great asset all on your own. I like you. Your research is going to turn the tide.”

Peter's hands curled tightly into fists, shaking at his side as he glared at the commander. “Like Hell!” he snapped. “There's no way I'll let you get away with this.”

Commander Vil stood from his desk and walked toward Peter, looking down at him. Peter's senses buzzed with danger as the commander's hand shot out and grabbed Peter's chin, forcing him to look Commander Vil in the eyes. There was a darkness in the Hydra leader's eyes that made Peter struggle to hold back a shudder. It felt dangerous.

“Don't worry, Mr. Parker,” Commander Vil's voice rumbled. “As soon as its complete, you can be the first to witness the birth of a far more successful Hydra.” He leaned closer and Peter could feel the sickeningly warm breath of the vile man on his ear as he whispered, “You're going to help us whether you like it or not.”

Peter's stomach churned with nausea and fear as his spider sense yelled at him to run. There was no way he was ever going to help them. No matter what.

The commander leaned back, letting go of Peter before he jerked his head towards the guards. The guards stepped forward, hands tightly gripping Peter's arms as they held him still. Commander Vil picked up a syringe from his desk, uncapping the needle with a disgusting smile. “Don't worry. This is just going to give you a little… incentive,” he stated.

This time there was no holding back his shiver of fear. Peter wasn't sure what was in that syringe, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out, so he struggled, trying to throw off the guards, but two became four and they held him fast. “Now, now, Mr. Parker. We don't want to.. accidentally dispose of you,” Commander Vil spoke as he gripped Peter's arm with one hand and brought the needle down, stabbing it into him in the other.

Peter's eyes widened and he looked up at the commander, stunned. Commander Vil's lips curled in a toothy smile as he murmured to Peter, “Don't blink.”

And Peter's consciousness slipped into the darkness, strength crumbling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers~ I know Monday is just about over in many places, but hopefully this chapter helps with any Monday blues.
> 
> Man, I didn't expect Commander Vil to be such a big deal, but that guy is a head honcho level creep. Yikes.
> 
> Hope the rest of your week is great!
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns what Commander Vil did to him.

“Ughhh...” Peter's head feels like a bomb just went off inside it. His mouth tastes like cotton and his limbs feel weak and limb like a noddle. “What the fuck happened?” he moaned.

The light is too bright; it hurts his eyes. Peter squints and feels around. His hand brushes against the familiar scratchy fabric of his cot. He hates it. He opens an eye to solidify his beliefs and – yep, he's back in his little cage, laying on his stupid cot.

He doesn't want to get up, but he needs to know where his laptop is. Carefully, he forces himself up, swinging his legs off the side of the cot. He lets out a breath of relief when he sees his computer, hooked up to the only plug in the room. His programs are still running.

Peter wobbles over to his laptop, swaying slightly. It appears that nothing's been tampered with upon first inspection, but he runs his anti-intrusion program anyways. If anything's been touched without his signature, he'll know.

He hears the lock tumble and the buzz of the electronic security flicker. The door opens and he looks up at Goon A from when he'd first been brought here. “Commander Vil would like to thank you for your earlier presence and wish you luck in completing your research,” Goon A states. “He would like a full report of your progress by 0900 tomorrow. In return, you will receive an antidote.”

Peter snatched a USB from the air, frowning as his stomach twisted and flipped inside of him. 'Antidote…? Like for a _poison?'_ Goon A continued, “You'll find your motivation to report to him tomorrow within that USB. Should you fail to do so, there will be no antidote tomorrow and the effects of the poison will begin.”

Goon A smirked at him. “Report to him or I'll readily enjoy watching you suffer.” Peter couldn't bring himself even snark back. They'd _poisoned_ him? 'Shit.'

As soon as the goon was gone, he slipped over to his laptop and wasted no time in slipping the USB in. He made sure to run an analysis on it before he opened any files on the USB first. He couldn't afford to have any programs slip passed his security. Not when he needed to contact the Avengers to let them know they had a problem.

Once the drive was deemed safe, he quickly opened it up. It contained a series of chemical equations as well as proof of what happened to someone once they were injected with the Hydra made poison. ..Needless to say, he wasn't hungry. At all.

The very image of blood seeping from someone's eyes was burned into his memory and he knew he'd be having nightmares of the screams from a video clip he'd found.

Peter knew it wasn't guaranteed to work the same way with his DNA. After all, he wasn't exactly a normal human, and, as far as he could tell, they'd only given it to non-enhanced people. His metabolism usually took care of tranquilizers and normal medicines, but what it would do to him? That was a mystery – one he didn't care to find the answers to.

He swallows and looks over the equations on the USB again. Peter knew he could make his own antidote. He was pretty smart in that respect, but.. He didn't have any of the equipment or chemicals to synthesize an antidote.

Peter's head tilted back and he closed his eyes, desperately wishing this was all just some messed up nightmare. He wishes when he opens his eyes again to see Wade standing in front of him, smiling that devilishly handsome smile of his and spouting some R-rated, crazy ass sexual innuendo. God, he misses him.

“Regretting this so much right now,” Peter mutters as he opens his eyes and looks around his Hydra issued cage.

He unplugs his laptop and picks it up as he goes and knocks on the door. His legs are still weak as he calls, “I'm still allowed to go out there and continue my research, aren't I?” he questions.

The door unlocks and a guard nods at him, motioning for him to exit the room. Peter wants to punch him for looking so unconcerned, wants to punch them all right in their sick kissers. Every single one of them wants to destroy the Avengers, to hurt innocent lives.

Peter almost turns right around and kicks the guard straight in the gut when the guard pushes him into the laboratory. It takes a great deal of restraint to hold back. Despite the fact that he's held back from fighting his bullies, he really wants to let loose with these bastards. 'Soon,' he promises himself.

He waves off the concern of the other researchers and plops down in his chair, setting his laptop up. It's going to be fun explaining this recent development to the Avengers.

A tingle in his hand made him wave it in the air before he could begin typing. His research was going well. At least.. as far as falsities for Hydra. There was some truth in it, but he made sure to add as few lies as possible so that it looked good.

'Stupid Hydra.. stupid, stupid, stupid..' he echoed as he continued working. Peter couldn't afford for anyone to find out he wasn't giving it his all. Now that he was.. impaired, he needed to be sure that tomorrow's report would hold up under scrutiny.

His senses continually buzzed, a low vibration in his head, the poison ever present. 'Just a little tweak here..' he told himself. “There.” Tomorrow's report was ready. It looked good to him. He thought he could even fool Stark with it.

Speaking of..

Peter sighed and cautiously activated his comm, worming his way into the WiFi. _“Peter?”_ Steve's voice rang in his ears, a small comfort. “We've got somewhat of a problem.”

If there was one thing he had learned it was, that hiding key facts from those with a plan would be suicide. Normally, he wouldn't admit it, didn't want to really, but this time the mission was greater than Peter's normal bad guys. Hydra wasn't some mugger, nor the Sinister Six or the Green Goblin. Hydra was much much more. They needed to be stopped and the missing researchers, rescued.

“ _What's wrong, kid?”_ Clint piped up.

“I'm sure by now you know who's running this underground show.”

“ _A Commander Vlad Vil. He's been a key member of the Hydra show ever since he rose up the ranks,”_ Natasha's voice rang.

“His first name is Vlad? I wonder if whoever named that guy was a Count Dracula fan,” Peter mused, intrigued. He gave himself a shake. “Anyways.. That Vil character's thrown a bit of a wrench in my plans.” He hesitated. “They've poisoned me. I've been promised the antidote tomorrow in exchange for a report on my research. I think they're a fan.”

He winced at the deadly silence followed by several swears.  _“We're getting you out,”_ Steve stated. Peter's eyes widened and he just about fell off his chair. Some heads swiveled his direction and he smile sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Whoopsies! Just a little bit clumsy. My leg fell asleep,” he explained.

“No, no. You cannot get me out of here,” Peter hissed once the guards had turned their attention away from him. “I know for a fact you haven't deciphered the codes enough to find everything you need and the instant you start a prison break, Hydra will purge their systems and find our worm, then before you know it they'll have everything either wiped or vanished. We need to get them.”

Calming down, he settled back into his chair. “We have to.”

Begrudgingly, they agreed, but assured him that he need only say the word and they'd tear through Hydra to reach him and the other researchers. Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes once the transmission cut. At least he'd managed to convince them not to settle for the scraps they had right now.

“Dinner time,” a guard called. Peter looked at all the other scientists as they came to a stop in their work. He glanced back at his work and wiped any trace of his conversation with the Avengers from the screen, putting it in sleep mode.

“Just a little while longer,” he promised himself as he stood and tugged his jacket off. “Tonight there better be something worth eating.” Peter hurried after the other scientists.

Absently, he wondered how far Wade had managed to sneak into their ranks. 'I hope Wade's alright,' he prayed as the guards herded them off to the cafeteria. 'Wade..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGIF, right? Hope everyone has an amazing Friday and a great weekend.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you can. I love reading how you think this work is going so far.  
> Until the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Wade Wilson aka Deadpool, aka Merc' with a mouth, aka very pissed off guy with guns.

{Duh-duh duh-duh duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh duh~ duh-duh-duh-duh} Yellow sings.

[Oh my god. Shut that idiot up.]

{Awe, does White hate the Pink Panther? Loser,} Yellow cackles.

[No,] White bluntly replies. [I just hate idiots.]

{So you hate yourself?}

'What the Hell you two!?' Wade chides mentally.

{White's being mean~} Yellow whines.

[Yeah, well, you're being annoying.]

Wade groans. “Can't you two focus? Remember why we're here?”

{Pretty booty!} Yellow shrieks.

[I didn't forget. I just couldn't concentrate with Yellow's singing,] White protests.

{Pretty booty!~}

White sighs. [And now he's lost it.]

“Yeah, bye bye Yellow!” Wade sing songs.

[Pot, meet kettle.]

“Like for tea?”

{Where's our cutie patoot!?} Yellow questions.

  


Wade tugs his pants into place, muttering about how stupid they were getting bunched into little places. “Stupid Hydra and their stupid clown suits..”

Yellow screams, {CLOWNS!? GO AWAY! GO 'WAY! YOU RED NOSED CRAZIES!}

[Oh stuff it, Yellow.] White sighs as Wade ignores the screaming in his head to adjust his black masked head. At least he'd picked a clown suit with a mask or else this would get pretty ugly, very fast.

{You're ugly.}

[Like you have eyes.]

{So?}

[So we're no Prince Charming.]

Wade rolls his eyes. “Fuck you both. I am charming. I'm adorable. I'm sexy. I'm funny. I'm-”

[About to walk into a door?] White questions with amusement. Wade frowns, confused as his feet keep moving.

“Wait, what?” _-wham!-_ Ears ringing, Wade swears and opens the door. Several Hydra soldiers stare at him. “Um.. Whoopsies? Who put that door there?” Wade kicks the door closed, giving it a dirty look.

He plasters a smile on underneath the black mask and walks up to them. “Hiya, my Men in Black. S'up?” His hips sway.

One Hydra solider Wade names Cheese looks at another guy he calls Whiz and shrugs. “Not much. Just getting ready to patrol,” Cheese says.

Wade's hand flies in the air. “Oh oh! I wanna go too!”

Whiz shrugs. “Got your guns?”

“Yup! All ten of 'em!”

They stare at Wade. “Ten?” Wade freezes. How can he spin this?

“I mean, I've got a couple new Ten Wave guns. Don't you?” Wade questions. The soldiers shake their heads, making Wade 'tsk'. “Dude, that sucks. They're so totally awesome, but I guess you guys aren't at the level required to hold one. Recoil, man.” He shakes his head. “Such a bitch, but it's such a good gun.”

“Anyways!” Wade perks up. “Time to patrol!”

Wade lines up with the other guards, smacking the hand of one who “just wants to see the Ten”. No one is touching Wade's babies. Except Peter – he could touch away.

  


On patrol, Wade spots the cafeteria making his stomach rumble. He's been told they feed the scientists crap, but if you get on the staff's good side, you'll get the good stuff. Wade has half a mind to restrain himself from grabbing a cook and demanding he treat his precious Spidey like the badass, sexy ass that he is.

They patrol through the “rooms” of the kidnapped scientists. {Oh~ This one's our Baby Boy's room!} Yellow squeals with delight.

[How can you tell?] White questions.

{Well duh! It smells like him,} Yellow states.

'It does,' Wade admits. He can feel White's judgment all the way from inside his own head.

[...Animals,] White scoffs. ..Wade can't actually deny that.

Peter's room is the absolute barest and just about mirrors some of the crap places Wade's stayed while he was away on a job. At least it looks like Peter's been keeping it clean, though he knows Peter has this thing about keeping clean, so of course it's going to be clean. Not that Wade has a problem with clean. It's just something he's never been good at. Ever.

Still. Once this job is done, Wade's taking Peter away. Like far away. Maybe he can convince Peter to take a trip to Asia with him. Miyajima Island is beautiful this time of year, and he's willing to bet his right arm that Peter would love to see all the deer. It could be their second honeymoon!

[We never got a first honeymoon, you idiot.]

Well.. leave it to an underground organization to put them both through the wringer after they'd gotten married. Wade still regrets letting those bastards live. He'd had plans! Big plans! Plans that involved whip-cream and chocolate body paint in a mountain getaway. He'd taken extra pleasure in breaking their bones since he couldn't kill them though.

[Heads up, Looney Bird,] White calls, bringing reality back into focus.

'Whyyy?' Wade whines, but cuts it off as he sees exactly why. There's his Spidey, face unmasked and hair sticking out every which way. His hazel eyes are intently reading his laptop, white coat over his person making him look all the more delicious to Wade.

{Just wanna grab him up outta that chair and go back to his room and _me~ow~_ } Yellow purrs.

Wade mentally pictures slapping Yellow. ..And himself for good measure. Now wasn't the time to get wood. 'Bad Deadpool,' he scolds.

Fun times could wait until they skinned this giant, mythical snake. Seriously, Wade was so going to enjoy fucking Hydra over. How dare they kidnap his pumpkin.

Wade vaguely followed the soldiers as they checked around the room for weak points, abnormalities. Mostly, though, his focus was on Peter. Despite looking so delectable, Peter looked pale and his eyes, despite the determination, held worry and a hint of fear that made Wade's trigger finger twitch. Something was obviously up.

“You know what, Rob, I'll just go check on one of the birdies,” Wade said, absently patting “Rob” on the soldier and sauntering over towards Peter. Peter tensed under Wade's hand as Wade slid it onto the back of his neck. “Sshh.. Sweetie. It's just lil crazy me,” Wade whispered, grateful that no one could see his mouth move from under the black mask.

“Wade?” Peter's voice cracked with emotion that made Wade's heart ache.

“Yeah, Petey-pie,” he replied. “It's me.”

Peter kept his eyes on his work as he bit his lip, hungering to feel Wade's bare hands on his skin. He'd missed Wade. Already this felt like far too long of a mission for his liking. He cursed Hydra in all the languages he knew, all two of them.

“You doing okay, Petey?” Wade questioned, voice low. He felt Peter shiver under his touch.

“We've got a problem,” Peter admitted, fingers curling into fists. He swallowed, feeling his throat tighten slightly. Wade wasn't going to like it, but he needed to know before Wade found out from the Avengers.

“What is it?” Wade's voice asked, deadly serious.

“I told the Avengers yesterday and -” Peter begins.

“Parker!” A goon yells for him. “Time for the report.”

Wade frowns when he sees Peter grimace and hide any secret programs on his laptop, shuffling things around until he has a paper with a bunch of information that Wade thinks he recognizes on it. “What's going on, Peter?” he demands softly.

Peter stands, brushing his lab-coat free of wrinkles as he avoids Wade's eyes. “Parker!” He looks up at Wade's face, unable to properly meet his eyes, but somehow he thinks it works. “They poisoned me,” Peter murmurs to him, not oblivious to the sudden intake of breath Wade takes nor the way Wade's body language suddenly becomes hostile.

“I'm going to give a report in exchange for the antidote,” Peter assures Wade, talking fast. “Don't worry. It'll be okay.” He wants to reach out and take Wade's hand, but this isn't the place or time, it'll have to wait. “Wait for me?”

Wade pushes passed Yellow and White's explicatives, thrusting his murderous rage down. “I'll be here, Baby Boy,” he promises. “But any time you want to blow this shit-hole, I'll be right here beside you.”

Peter gives him a small nod before he rushes over to the soldier, paper flapping in his hurry. Wade watches him go, taking a breath to keep calm. 'The Avengers better figure this shit out or else I'm going to take matters into my own hands, no matter what Peter says,' he swears to himself and his two vocal companions.

“Be safe,” he whispers after Peter, feeling helpless to keep him safe. “I love you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, my readers!~
> 
> Sorry about that. There was a lot the week of and following the US 2016 election that just knocked me out of whack, but you're not interested in that, eh? Hahaha, anywhos! This chapter is up and thank gosh it is!
> 
> How is Wade's POV in this? Not too bad, I hope. Also, I decided to actually make them married, even if it seems a bit young for Peter. It's a secret, off the books marriage, though, so that's why no one's connected Peter to Wade, but I'll explain that in another chapter when the Avengers find out. Going to be messy.
> 
> Hopefully this is a good chapter? I'm not too sure personally, but it's all up to you whether you liked it or not (if you did, I'd love to hear it).
> 
> For everyone taking exams this week, I wish you the best of luck. You can make it. Deadpool's got your back! Good luck!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start to heat up.

No one knows how much Wade had to restrain himself, stop himself from going after Peter. Yellow and White are so not whispering some very lovely ideas that involve bathing in the blood of anyone who dares to touch the love of his insane life.

{Fry 'em in boiling oil!} Yellow cries.

[Rip their intestines out through their mouths] White suggests darkly. They both have amazing ideas, but Wade's really got to keep his murderous urges under control. 'For Spidey.. For Petey..'

'These guys better be lucky I want a fuckin' kiss after this is over,' Wade thinks to himself as he stiffly gets dragged along with the guards.

[..Wimp.]

  


Peter can't say he's having a good time with this shit that Hydra's cooked up to keep him in line like a good little tool, but all he can do is hang on for the ride. The day before.. when he'd finally met Wade again, he'd gone to give his first report to Commander Vil – That day things had gone a lot better than he'd hoped in some areas, but also a lot worse in others.

He can't wait to wipe that sick smug smile off the commander's face. That son of a bitch had waited after Peter gave the report. He'd sat there at his fancy desk and stared at Peter until he was feeling the symptoms of the poison.. Peter can honestly say they weren't fun.

It had started with a slight chill in his fingers, making him curl them into fists in an effort to keep them warm. Needless to say it hadn't helped when the chill slunk through his limbs and into the rest of his body. Crossing his arms and hugging himself hadn't helped much.

What really killed it.. was the way the chill became suddenly icy cold. It was like his veins frozen inside of him, like his blood just turned into ice. His skin had become so pale that he could practically see the details of his inner anatomy.

And the pain – that was horrible. It was like everything inside of him was solidifying and humming the frosty cold.

Peter's felt the cold before. How can he not in New York City in the winter time wearing a reinforced spandex skin tight suit? He's felt the cold of a blizzard as he swung on a web, but this? He's not sure NYC has ever been that cold before, that he's ever been that cold before, and it hurt.

Despite being overwhelmed by the sudden rush of icy pain, he hadn't missed the way Commander Vil grinned at him, like he was watching a baby animal float down a partially frozen river to its death. Only his anger and rage had kept him warm until some soldier had jabbed a needle into his neck, delivering whatever antidote to the poison.

Once he was able to move without feeling stiff and in arctic winter pain, he had to restrain himself from breaking that creeps face and ruining the plan. Peter can't wait until this place goes down. Spider-Man is going to enjoy making a dump of this black hole.

“Lovely doing business with you, Mr. Parker,” Commander Vil had told him with a disgusting smile on his face.

Wade was gone when he returned to the lab space. It made him tremble inside, shaken from his ordeal, and he'd immediately felt guilty for that. He should be stronger. He's Spider-Man and he's got people to rescue. Yet those thoughts didn't ease the ache he felt, the want for Wade's hand in his, Wade's thumb stroking over his hand..

It became a habit of his, to daydream once he'd returned from those daily visits to Vil. Wade was never there when he returned, but he knew that his mercenary was never far away. They both had to stick to themselves more if they didn't want to draw attention, but that didn't make it easier.

Today, he especially missed Wade.

“C'mon Parker, snap out of it,” Peter muttered to himself as he slid his lab coat on, ignoring the way his hands wouldn't stay still. He ignored the sympathetic looks from the other scientists, giving them a small, tight smile. It wasn't as reassuring as it should've been, but he was tired, and he really wanted to wreck this place.

He wanted Wade to pop up from nowhere and cause the crazy chaos that Peter loved. It made him chuckle to think of Deadpool randomly popping up and yelling “TACO FIGHT, MOTHERFUCKERS!” Peter had to cover his laugh with a cough at that image. Wade would do it too, of that Peter had no doubt.

Then perhaps, he'd run over to Peter in the midst of the taco fight (who knows where he got them from or how everyone started throwing tacos) and sweep Peter off his feet like he'd done before. Peter would complain, he always did, but it wasn't real complaining if he secretly liked it. Wade would then smile and say something like, “What you say, Pretty Petey-pie,” and maybe kiss his lips through his mask..

_-Ding!-_

Peter shook himself free of his daydreams and looked at his computer. There was a terminal box open, cursor flickering with life.

“ _Almost ready. Part 2 begins tomorrow at 1AM.”_ Peter read. _“Be prepared.”_

“Finally,” Peter breathed out. He was ready for this act to be over with. He quickly fired off his assurances that he'd be ready and then sent a message to Wade, informing him of what was to come and when.

“ _Fuckin' finally! Can't wait to see you, Cutie Butt!”_ Wade messaged back.

Shyly, Peter replied,  _“See you soon, handsome.”_ After all this time, he still blushed whenever Wade would compliment him. Peter knew how to make his cheeks red though, knew how to make Wade blush even more than he did. It was his little secret, superpower.

The swear of one of the kidnapped scientists brought him back to the moment, his eyes sliding over to the group. Now, he had to figure out a way to get them all together so the Avengers, as well as Spider-Man and Deadpool, could get them out of this dump.

“Maybe if I..” Peter muttered to himself, time ticking away as he planned their grand escape. He knew he was ready to be free. Spider-Man was tired of sitting around and letting Hydra work him to the bone.

Finally, he had a plan in place. Looking at his laptop's clock, he blinked. _December 31, 9:00PM._ 'Huh,' he thought to himself. 'It's almost New Years.' He hadn't realized how long he'd been stuck here. Almost two weeks. He'd missed Christmas. 'Well, that sucks..' He and Wade were going to have to have their own private celebration to make up for all of this.. Not a problem.

“Time for meals!” a guard shouted.

Peter sighed and turned his computer off, locking all evidence of what was to come away before he stood. He turned to the other scientists and smiled. “Time to go.”

Distantly, as if part of a dream, he could hear the ticking of a clock. Tick, tick, tick. He was more than ready for the New Year.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone.  
> Hope 2017 is a good year for us all.
> 
> Thanks~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade meet shortly before the prison break to wish each other well.

Peter told them during their dinner, whispering and murmuring about the plan. The scientists were skeptical, though Peter expected nothing less of them. It was only when he'd told them that he was on a joint mission with the Avengers that they started to believe him.

It was Dr. Hern who believed him first, actually. The good doctor asked questions about how they were going to escape their cells, what would happen next… Honestly, if Peter hadn't been a vigilante by night, he wouldn't have been able to answer all of those questions.

Spider-Man had planned escapes several times – from bank robbers, from hostage situations, from fires or collapsing buildings… Peter had this. He calmly explained to them that he put in a request with Commander Vil for overtime due to some technical issues and contamination of their research. The man had whacked Peter upside the head for reporting the “problems”, but allowed them the chance to “fix their mistakes”.

The scientists eyed Peter's bruised cheek, as if they could hypothesize what had happened.

“Also, we've have someone on our side who is going to make sure there's a clear route for you to meet the Avengers and get out of here,” Peter expressed.

Dr. Kay frowned. “We do?”

Peter nodded, lips quirking in a grin as they walked back into the labs following dinner. “He's undercover right now, but you'll know him when you see him. I trust him.”

Dr. Kay nodded, biting her lip nervously. Peter reached out and gave her hand a small squeeze. “Don't worry,” he told her. “You're going to be okay.” His eyes roamed over to the other scientists, wary of the guards but trying to get them to relax. “The Avengers will save y- us.”

'Us' not 'you'. Peter kept slipping up, which was honestly not surprising. He wasn't planning on being saved with the group. He was going to don his red and blue and kick some butt. Hydra was going to know how unsatisfied he was with their hospitality.

Plus, he had an antidote to find before he left. He didn't want to be left with the consequences of the poison and no way to get rid of it. Of course, the medicine they'd been giving him wasn't a permanent solution, but they had to have an antidote somewhere. 'I just have to find it,' Peter thought to himself as he clicked through his research, eying the lab station he'd been given.

  


{Oh~! Cutie at twelve o'clock!} Yellow cried as Wade walked into the room. Wade's head swiveled left, searching.

[...Wrong way, dumbass. Right,] White snarked.

'Left, right?'

[Right.]

Wade's head kept looking left.

[UGHHHH! Turn to your right, damn it!] White growled with frustration. Wade finally looked right and found Peter, eyes flickering from the computer screen to his lab station. ['bout time, genius.]

{We are, aren't we?} Yellow stated.

White face-palmed mentally and just muttered incoherently with aggravation.

Watching Peter, Wade's hand slipped onto his gun, squeezing the handle. All he really wanted to do right now was taking Peter and go. Wade wasn't as kind-hearted as his spider was. He wasn't as golden to want to save the entire world. To him? Peter was the world and more.

{He's such a cinnamon roll,} Yellow sighed, fawning over Peter.

[...What's a breakfast food got to do with Peter?] White questioned, curiously.

'Seriously, White? You don't know?'

[No.]

{Pft. Who's a genius now, huh? Not you!} Yellow jeered.

[Why you…]

'Oh, put a chicken in it, you two. We've got bigger problems than breakfast,' Wade chided, gaze sweeping over the guards in the room, all armed and willing to use fatal force.

['Deadly' force.]

'..I knew that.'

{Uh-huhhhh~}

'...Shut up, Yellow.'

[Spidey's stuff?] White questioned suddenly.

Wade blinked and put his hand on the pack he carried, slung over his shoulder. 'Suit, webshooters, and an earbud,' Wade mentally checked off those items. He'd made sure to grab Peter's things from the hiding place Peter had slipped them when he'd first arrived. He was going to have to deliver them to Peter as soon as he cleared the way for the lab-coats to flee.

[Probably during,] White corrected.

'Could be,' Wade admitted.

{Oi! Loveliness ahoy!}

Wade raised an eyebrow, before he realized what Yellow was talking about. Peter had turned towards him, staring at him with indecision written on over his features. Wade knew just how he was feeling and just what to do about that.

“Be right back, Peaches~” Wade sung to a guard he'd met there. {Guard, soldier.. same diff here.}

Wade marched up to Peter, noting the way the scientists cringed away from him. Really, that couldn't be helped considering the bad Halloween costume he was wearing. He'd cringe away too if he could.

{You ugly!}

[...Not really saying much there, Yellow,] White commented. [Hydra's fashion is horrid though.]

Ignoring them, Wade leaned down once he'd arrived at Peter's desk. “Hey, Petey-pie,” he whispered softly.

“Wade,” Peter responded, lips twitching in a smile as his face softened, eyes filling with love.

Wade wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss those beautiful lips of his, to run his fingers through Peter's hair and hold him close. [Down, boy.] He sighed, sad that he had to restrain himself which was a difficult task normally. Now? It was torture. They'd been apart so long.

{I want to snuggle our Spidey!} Yellow whined.

[We can't. The feeling is mutual, but we can't.]

'But I want to,' Wade huffed.

“Wade?”

Wade blinked, redirecting his attention back to his husband. Peter smiled at him gently. “Hey there, handsome. Come here often?”

Snorting, Wade shook his head a little. “Honey, no one comes here willingly. Not even this place's own bell boys.”

Peter grinned a little, hand reaching out and brushing against Wade's arm. “Well… in about an hour we can ditch this place and find a real hotel. How about that?” Wade shivered under Peter's touch, aching to wrap his arms around him. “Then we can get to know each other better.”

“Sounds good, Baby Boy,” Wade replied, mind going straight to snuggling, Peter's body against his, skin on skin, maybe feeding him (or being fed, food was good)… [Back to reality, idiot.]

{Aweeee~!}

Sighing, Wade pulled his pack off and shifted so that he could subtly slip it under Peter's desk behind the processor. “Your things are in there when it's time,” Wade murmured.

“Thanks,” Peter replied, voice low. A changing of the guards drew their attention. Wade needed to get back in order to put the beginnings of the plan in motion. He still needed to start plotting out a safe route for the lab-coats. “Be careful,” Peter pleaded.

Wade's heart clenched, thinking about what Peter would have to do while he was getting the scientists to the Avengers safely. “You too, Petey-pie,” Wade replied. “I'll come find you as soon as these nerds are safe.”

Peter huffed, teasing, “I'm a nerd.”

“And a sexy nerd at that.” Wade winked at Peter from under his mask and walked back up to the door and out of the room.

{Operation is 00-Spider is a 'Go'!}

[Let's get this over with so we take our Spider away and celebrate a late Christmas and New Years.]

'I'm so game for that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone~
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up. Hope everyone's having a relatively good week (not stressing yourself sick over the news, I hope?)
> 
> Not sure what my next update will be yet, but I guess we'll see how it goes? I have a few ideas for Speedster Family, but I could do chapter updates for this one, "Along Came a Goblin", or "Marvel-verse". ...So, basically it's up in the air.
> 
> Have a good Thursday!
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to make a break for it and bring Hydra's facility crashing around them - sounds good, right? Unfortunately, the New Year is off to a terrible start.

As soon as the clock hit 12:45AM, Deadpool was there, guns in his hands as he lashed out. Behind him, the cells opened and he saw scientists slip out. “Hello my freaky sciencey pals,” Deadpool sung as he whacked a guard in the head with the butt of one of his guns. {Owies.}

“Who're you?” one of the scientists asked from the huddled mass of lab coats. Yellow gasped in shock.

{He doesn't know who we are!? For shame,} Yellow tutted.

“Maybe you've heard of me – _stay down_ – Deadpool, Merc with a mouth? Spidey's partner,” Deadpool explained, kicking another guard in the nuts.

{Dude.. cruel.}

[That had to hurt,] White remarked. Deadpool knows it did.

“The Avengers are on their way. We've just got to get you out of here.” Deadpool headbutts the last guard before cracking his neck and spinning his guns with flare. “So,” he turns to the scientists. “Who's ready for real food?”

[You mean 'Who's ready to get out of here'.]

{Prison break, you crackers!} Yellow screeches joyfully.

[...Not even going to touch that.]

“Let's go, crackers!”

[I'm surrounded by idiots,] White grumbled.

“..Whatever.” Deadpool waved the scientists forward. “Let's go. Hustle, hustle, hustle,” he urged, leading them through the door.

{But Petey's not with us,} Yellow whined.

'He'll be there,' Deadpool hissed to his voices, ignoring the flutter of anxiety in his stomach.

[He better.]

'He will.' Or else Deadpool would make this entire facility run red.

  


The moment Tony's programs unlocked the cells, Peter knew. He eyed the cameras, bringing out his laptop and pulling up the live feeds. All of the cameras for the cells showed that they were emptying. He could hear his fellow scientists chatter. Deadpool's voice made him smile.

'Crackers'? He chuckled as he disabled the security cameras, leaving only static behind. He could admit it sometimes – he was good. “You're the sexiest nerd there is – I mean, best!” Wade had exclaimed when he first learned about Peter's computer skills. It was an over-exaggeration, but he accepted it.

Peter slipped his computer in his backpack and watched as Deadpool led the scientists away. He might've “accidentally” stepped on a guard or two on his way to the storage closet where Wade had relocated his things. Stripping quickly, he pulled on his Spider-Man outfit and stashed his backpack there. Hopefully he'd be able to get it back later, once Hydra was taken care of.

His suit felt light, yet heavy, and it clung to his form. 'I've missed this,' Peter sighed with relief. He could play the part of a helpless scientist with ease, but he hated standing by and letting criminals walk. Now? Spider-Man was going to take pleasure in helping bring this place down.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall outside the door, growing louder. As soon as it was close enough, Spider-Man flung the door open. “Surprise!~” he gleefully shouted as the door whacked a soldier in the head.

“Ohh, that had to hurt,” he feigned sympathy. “Watch where you're going next time, yeah?” He dodged a bullet. “HEY! Rude.” He flung out a web and snagged the gun, pulling the web like a chain with a ball at the end and conking someone in the head with the gun. “Dangerous stuff you guys are carrying.”

A leg found his side and he grimaced. “Dude, _ow.”_ He punches the one who kicked him, smirking as the guy goes flying back.

His senses tingle, but there's nothing he can do with his back against the corner besides dodge as best as he can. It's not good enough. He feels a bullet tear into his bicep and hisses with pain, warm blood running down his arm. 'Not good,' he notes.

Spider-Man leaps to the wall, using it as a spring and lunges at the solider who shot at him, kneeing him in the gut before leaping over to take care of the remaining two. He ached from where he'd gotten beat in between. He was sure he was going to be sporting some magnificent bruises later.

Carefully, he drew a web line from his webshooters and wrapped it around his bleeding bicep. As far as he could tell the wound was through and through. It hurt like that one time Wade had accidentally shot Peter in the aftermath of a horrible nightmare, except this time there was no cuddling and pancakes to make it better.

'I'll just have to settle for the antidote…' he sighed. He straightened up and left for Commander Vil's office, because if he didn't have it, where would it be?

  


“Bitch!” Deadpool cried as he pulled a knife from his thigh and threw it back at the stabber, embedding it in the ninja lady's shoulder. “Stay down.” He headbutted her. He could breathe easier now that he'd forgone the black mask and was back in his own mask. Who knew that wearing your costume under another costume was so uncomfortable? [Idiot.]

{Cockroches!} Yellow screeched as more soldiers swarmed in.

[Just get them to the Avengers and then we can go back for Peter,] White encouraged.

There was nothing that he'd rather do than go back for Peter, but he'd promised him he'd follow the plan. It worried him to no end, but he promised, and because of that he was going to have to trust that Peter would be okay. Sure, Spider-Man was powerful, but he'd seen Peter broken and bleeding on more than one occasion. It never got easier.

Still when one of the scientists had brought up a man missing, Deadpool had assured him that Spider-Man was taking care of it. There were a few doubtful looks, but overall they'd accepted it. Thank gosh, because Deadpool had seen enough of “Spider-Man's a Menace” from the Daily Bugle. That newspaper was always the first thing he reached for when he had shit to clean up.

[Gross.]

“Almost home free now, fellas!” Deadpool took out a knife and slice a line down one of the soldiers' arms. He didn't feel guilty in the least. Some of these dicks hurt his Spider after all.

_-BAM!-_

Deadpool turned his head to see the steel door in front of them, guarding the way out knocked to the floor. “Oooh! SPANGLES! TIN CAN!” he cried as the Avengers ran into the room and began taking out the other soldiers.

“Deadpool,” Iron Man hissed. “What are you doing here?”

Deadpool shrugged. “Oh, please. As if I was going to let Petey come here alone. Pft. You're funny.”

{His face is funny!} Yellow laughed.

Black Widow and Captain America were herding the scientists through the mess, bashing heads whenever someone got too close.  Thor seemed to be enjoying himself as he knocked “the mortals” to the ground.

“Where's the kid?” Hawkeye questioned, breaking a soldier's wrist.

“He's fine,” Deadpool replied, hoping it was true.

“Where, Deadpool,” Iron Man demanded.

{Is it just me or does he sound like a papa bear?} Yellow asked curiously.

[I see it too.]

“Chillax, Papa Bear,” Deadpool soothed. “My man, Spidey's got it covered. He's looking for the antidote with Peter.”

“Seriously?”

Captain America sighed. “Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow – go back to the jet and keep the scientists safe. Iron Man and I will go grab Peter and Spider-Man and be back soon.”

[And us.]

When the three Avengers had disappeared, Deadpool turned back towards the inner facility. “Hurry up, you two.” He needed to get back to Peter. There was just something that didn't feel quite right…

He led them through the maze of halls, passing through the joint lab and the crappy cafeteria. Deadpool was more than happy to kick any soldiers' butts that got in their way. “Come on.. come on...” he urged them to go faster.

“Wait here,” he told them as he slipped into the storage closet that he'd hid Spidey's things. He found Peter's bag and pulled it out, yanking it open. He was relieved to see that it had his regular clothes and laptop – Spider-Man necessities gone. {Ring, ring, ring! Calling planet idiot!}

“What?” Deadpool hissed.

[The communicator, stupid. He has his communicator.]

Deadpool promptly whacked himself in the head with a dustpan. “Yo, Tin Can,” he called out into the hallway.

“Yeah?”

“The static field all cleared up?” Deadpool questioned, flipping his ear bud on.

“There's a second one, but I think I can get it from here,” Iron Man told him. “Try it out.”

“Spidey?” Deadpool spoke into the comm. “Pretty Booty, where are you?”

“ _Oh thank fuck, the comms are online now,”_ his Spider replied, voice tight.

“Are you okay?” Deadpool demanded to know, mind racing through all sorts of worrisome ideas.

“ _...We may have hit a snag in our plan,”_ Spider-Man replied after a few excruciating moments of silence.

{Fuck.}

[What happened?]

“What happened?” Deadpool asked. There was no response. Deadpool slung the backpack over his shoulder and raced out, almost toppling Captain America, but he couldn't have cared less at this moment. “Spidey? Love of my life?” his voice grew taunt with concern, until he finally got a response.

  


“ _Deadpool. Wish you could join us, but I'm afraid this is a private affair,”_ a deep voice spoke. Deadpool froze with horror. _“I hope you said your goodbyes.”_

_-click-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this chapter turned out. Honestly, I was supposed to be working on a different fanfic, but I couldn't make any headway so I decided to try this.
> 
> Hope you have a good rest of the week.
> 
> Also - conflicted as to whether or not I should just do a sequel to "Red Paper Hearts" or go for a different gen or ship for Valentine's Day. Not a clue yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say... Peter lost control of things somewhere along the way.
> 
> ...His husband was going to be so pissed.

Finding Commander Vil's office had been easy enough since he'd been brought there way too many times to “report” to the vile man. Too many times had he suffered from the poison's affect. Luckily, he'd received his “dose” of serum, or whatever they'd taken to calling it earlier. It wasn't going to last forever, but it was going to hold him for another, eh… '16 hours?'

Wade was taking care of the scientists, the Avengers were either near or already here, and he was going to be taking care of making sure Vil didn't escape and the man was taken into custody. It was also prudent to make sure that the research information was secure and hadn't been transferred to any other Hydra facilities, although he tried to ensure that the data was slightly altered once it entered Hydra's systems. He needed to be sure that their research wasn't about to be used for their sick plots.

Getting the antidote wasn't as important, at least, not in the long run, but it was definitely going to be a plus for Peter. It wasn't an all-cure for the poison they'd given him, but it was a start. He'd just have to take it back to Wilson Co. and tweak it a bit.

'First, get the antidote then talk about fixing it, Parker,' Peter lectured himself.

He slid an ear up to his comm and flipped it on, but there was only static. 'Hmmm.. a secondary jammer? Or some kind of interference?' There were several possibilities and none he had time to look into. He'd have to leave it up to Deapdool's side.

Creeping through the halls and dodging all kinds of weapons and soldiers, he started to get a bad feeling. 'Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!'

His senses wouldn't shut up, and that was enough to make him worry. The scary part, though, is that he had no idea whether his spider-sense was tingling from the multitude of weapons and bodies coming at him, or if there was something worse coming.

“Just shake it off, Spidey,” Peter muttered to himself, secretly swearing that he'd never tell Wade about this. The man would never shut up if he knew that Peter quoted Taylor Swift in the middle of a battlefield. (He actually enjoyed it.)

Finally in front of the door, he quickly dismantled the security lock that required a set of specific codes to open. It wasn't simple, but it wasn't the hardest place to break into. He wasn't sure why that put him ill at ease.

Slowly, the door hissed open. The glow from the computer screen was all he could see in the pitch black room. 'Like that's never a bad sign…' With light steps, he padded in, palming the wall for the knob that he'd seen on his visits here.

Twisting the knob to brighten the room, he sees it as it is. Grim, neat, the desk with the computer, a phone, files, cabinets, guns… With a nervous nibble of his lip, he slips behind the desk, sliding into the surprisingly comfy chair and focuses on the computer.

Unfortunately, the password isn't going to be easy to crack. Peter swears as he sees a warning that any further attempts will send a copy of everything to the home server and then erase the originals. It's a nice set-up actually, but right now? He has nothing but hate for it.

“Admire it on my own systems, hate it on Hydra's – Sounds perfect,” he mutters, as he digs into a small side pocket that Wade had convinced him to get ages ago.

“You shouldn't go anywhere unprepared,” Wade had said. Of course, the man had been talking about having hot sauce for burritos at the time, but the same logic applied to being a vigilante. Peter had also gotten used to having a few spare web capsules there too.

This time, however, it wasn't the web capsules he was after. It was something a little more… useful. “Ah-ha!” Peter pulls out a miniature thumb drive. He wasn't in the habit of carrying his programs to hack into things, but somehow he thought it might be useful for this mission. Which, as it turns out, it was definitely going to be handy.

His programs took a few minutes, but he proudly hummed as the security broke on the computer. Peter found himself funneling all the information from this server to Jarvis. It wasn't like the kind he'd had access to. This one was on a closed system from the rest, and it seemed to have a link to a bigger system, perhaps a main Hydra one. _The_ main Hydra system, if he got lucky, but only time would tell.

“It seems we caught a spider in our web.”

Peter froze, mid type on the computer, fingers poised to delete everything on the computer. His senses had been constantly ringing, but now it was more like a loud drum or explosions. He looked up, grateful to have his face masked as he saw Vil and two soldiers in the doorway, guns trained on him.

“I think the phrase you're looking for relates to a fly being caught in a spider's web,” Peter slowly stated, nerves sky rocketing.

Commander Vil raised an eyebrow, smiling as he pointed a very high tech looking gun at him. “No,” he replied, his eyes flashing dangerously. “I meant a spider in Hydra's web. There's no escape for you.”

Peter's fingers twitched, and he stilled again as the guns shifted slightly. It was clear that they were going to fire at the slightest movement from him. He could dodge bullets, but this was a smaller space, a close distance. There was only so much he could do now.

“While your abilities intrigue me, I wonder how you got here undetected,” Commander Vil continued, eying him carefully.

“Oh you know, where don't spiders go these days? We always find a way in to where you least expect us,” Peter joked, trying to remain light-hearted. Underneath the demeanor, he was frantically trying to think of a way to escape.

When Vil snorted of vague amusement, one of the soldiers looked at him, and that's when Peter hit _delete_ and decided it was time to move. He flung webs at both of the soldiers, catching one over his goggles and the other across the mouth. Comannder Vil fired at him, so he dodged, barely avoiding it.

He swerved and kneed the soldier with the mouth gag, hoping he'd have enough time, but then his senses spiked with _Danger!_ As something hard his head and then his shoulder, he fell back. Sticky blood matted his mask, head pounding with a fierce ache.

The other soldier had removed his mask and shot him while the commander had knocked him on the temple with the butt of his fancy pants gun. Peter fumed with loathing. He should've had time to move. He doesn't understand why he didn't.

Commander Vil stood over him, pulling out a small vial and giving a nod towards the soldier who shot him, specifically at his gun.

'Fuck. What was in that? More poison?' He swallowed, the familiar feeling of the poison's affects starting to make him tremble and shake. He tried not to let it show, because he knows that normally this isn't how fast the symptoms are supposed to onset. This isn't good.

“Interesting,” Commander Vil muses, looking down as Spider-Man shakes under the influence of the poison.

A burst of static over the comms makes them all flinch. _“_ _Spidey? Pretty booty, where are you?”_ Peter hears Deadpool's voice over the pain and frost inside his veins. “Oh thank fuck the comms are online now,” he manages to sputter.

“ _Are you okay?”_ his husband demands, voice instantly both concerned and hard.

“...We may have hit a snag in our plan,” he replies as Vil leans forward and rips the mask from his face, eyes lighting up with understand and a sick kind of joy that Peter's seen on the faces of those who love to torture animals.

“So this is how you got in… We brought you here,” Vil remarks, looking at Peter's bloodied face. “You were already here. How… Interesting.”

Pain lances up Peter's shoulder and neck making him gasp, helpless to stop the commander from ripping the comm from his ear and putting it into his own.

“ _What happened?”_

Commander Vil sneers.  “ _ Deadpool. Wish you could join us, but I'm afraid this is a private affair,”  _ _ he spoke.  _ _ “I hope you said your goodbyes.” _

_ Without waiting for a response, Peter sees the evil man turn the comm off. “Pick him up,” he commands to the soldiers. “We've got a helicopter to catch.” _

_ Peter knows he should shut up, considering he can hardly move as the soldiers grab his arms and heave him onto his jelly-like legs. “There's no where for you to run. The Avengers are going to get you,” he spits out, tongue tasting something metallic. _

_ Commander Vil snorts. “I highly doubt it. Never fear, Parker. I'm going to have so much  _ __fun_ _ _ with you.” _

_ Peter's vision blurs as they drag him into the hall, and goes black, body feeling weak and useless. He can still feel the way his feet drag across the cold floor as he slips unconscious. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out how I thought it would, but omfg. Peter is in so much trouble now (and I have to write it - oh boy).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and do a Speedster Family fic or update "Marvel-verse" next, though I still have that Coldflash sequel to "You're Not a Freak" sitting there, waiting to be finished. You know what, my muse is in charge. It could go any way.
> 
> Have a good rest of the week~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool confronts Commander Vil.

Deadpool's blood had frozen the moment he'd heard Commander Vil's voice. “Stark, can you get into the security and find out where that bastard is?” he growled, fury boiling beneath his skin.

{Fuck, fuck, fuck. Find that fucker!}

[Hurry up, Tin Can!]

“South side. Looks like an exit leading topside,” Iron Man replied.

And then Deadpool was moving. He couldn't afford to sit still for a moment longer. He had to find Peter, and he had to do it fast. There was no telling what Hydra would do to him.

[They know he's Spider-Man,] White quietly assessed as Yellow swore in broken Spanish.

He heard Iron Man and Captain America behind him, doing their best to keep up with him as the hallways narrowed and twisted. “What's wrong?” Captain America asked loudly.

“He's got Spidey!” Deadpool yelled, fingers clenching around his guns. “We need to get him back!”

{Faster Frodo, faster!}

[Left, right. Watch out for that-- Oop. No, you got the guy,] White narrated as Deadpool shot a soldier through the shoulder and kicked him into a door.

{Ouch, that must've hurt.}

[Shut it, Yellow.]

“There!” Deadpool cried with relief as he spotted the stairs up. He couldn't wait for the elevator. There just wasn't enough time to stand there and fidget while Peter was in that slimey creep's clutches. He almost lost his footing once, but he pulled himself together and practically threw himself at the exit.

{Note for the readers, that was a fuck ton of steps and he totally sprained his ankle. But he's got cool healing shit so it's all good. S'all good~}

The sky was dark, but there was a hint of light in the east. He hadn't realized so much time had passed since the plan began and everything fell apart. Artificial lights from the complex lit up the area and the sounds of a chopper caught his attention.

[There! He's got him!] White shouted.

Deadpool's eyes focused on four figures. 'Two soldiers, Vile, and…' And Spider-Man, his Peter. It made him growl when he saw the soldiers drag the limp blue and red masked vigilante towards the chopper.

[Move!] Yellow hissed urgently, and Deadpool did.

“Stop right there, you asshole!” Deadpool commanded, guns raised at Vil. One was aimed at his head, the other was aimed at his heart. He wasn't going to take a chance on missing, even though he knew he'd tug his aim left or right in order to not make it a fatal shot. He'd promised himself he wouldn't kill anymore, not unless it was absolutely necessary. It hurt Peter when Deadpool killed someone, and Wade would never allow himself to hurt his Peter.

“W-Wade...” Spider-Man whispered, voice constricted as if he were being choked.

[Steady…] White murmured. One wrong move and he could lose Peter.

“Deadpool.” Commander Vil's lips quirked in a cold smile at the sight of the mercenary and two Avengers behind him. “Ah, and Stark and Captain America. How pleasant to see you two.”

“The feeling's not mutual,” Iron Man replied bluntly.

“Let go of Spider-Man,” Captain America commanded, eying the situation with apprehension.

Commander Vil quirked a brow and stepped closer to Spider-Man, making Deadpool's fingers twitch on the triggers. “Let go of him? I don't think you understand who I've got here, Avengers.”

Deadpool's stomach burned with hate for the Hydra villain as Vil reached out and tilted Spider-Man's head up with his fingers. It sickened him to see such a disgusting person put their hands on his spider, to want to use Peter for an _experiment._ He tried not to think about Spider-Man making soft whimpering sounds, shaking in the soldiers' grip.

Iron Man or Captain America must've called for back-up, because Deadpool glimpsed Black Widow and Hawkeye joining them behind him. He was slightly pleased to see them take up offensive positions, cautiously. They were being careful, which was good because he'd kill them if they got Peter hurt. His husband was more important than anything to him.

“I have the perfect specimen for a mind wipe.” Spider-Man shuddered beneath the man's touch as Commander Vil continued, “Gifted in both mind and body. It's so rare, and he came right to us. Practically gave himself to Hydra.”

{Blow his brains out,} Yellow spat out.

[Make him get his filthy hands off our Spider,] White demanded.

“What do you mean?” Iron Man harshly questioned.

Commander Vil smiled, sharp teeth shining in the light. “You mean, you didn't realize? You had him by your side before you sent him here.” He tutted, fingers gripping Spider-Man's mask.

{[Shoot him!]}

Deadpool's body tensed further as his fingers barely pressed at the triggers. “Ah-ah!” He froze, eyes narrowing as the commander grinned at him, a glimmer of a knife pressed against Spider-Man's neck. He growled, blood flashing before his eyes as he imagined ripping the creep to pieces.

“Don't want to get him killed now, do you?”

“Fucker,” Deadpool bit out, ears barely registering the sound of Hawkeye and Black Widow joining them.

“Don't want to lose another genius, do you, Stark? I hear the Avengers got quite friendly with him while he was under your care.” Deadpool wanted to plug the man's mouth with bullets.

“What do you mean?” Iron Man asked seriously.

“Why, this.” And then Commander Vil ripped the mask from Spider-Man's head.

Deadpool's heart stuttered in his chest as Peter's face came into view, a breeze from the chopper making his sweaty hair waver and his face, pale. Tears shone in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Peter's face was contorted in pain.

[The poison.]

He ignored the way the Avengers gasped behind him. “I'm going to _kill_ you,” Deadpool swore.

{Tear him to bits!} Yellow sneered.

'Exactly what I have in mind,' Deadpool thought back, glaring at Hydra.

“I'm not so sure you can, Deadpool,” Commander Vil commented as he ran a finger down Peter's cheek and heaving chest. “He's has two doses of poison, and I have the only antidote. If he doesn't get a quite fix soon, he's going to die.”

“Let him go!” Deadpool snarled.

“No,” the evil commander had replied without hesitation or fear. The chopper doors opened. “Time to go.” Commander Vil kept the knife at Peter's neck as one soldier climbed into the chopper and turned to lift Peter inside.

Deadpool saw his everything about to be torn away from him. His best friend, his hero, his partner, his husband – the one he loved most, and he was terrified of not being able to stop it from happening. He couldn't live with failing Peter.

And then Peter's eyes met his. The beloved brown he'd come to love was murky with pain, but still Peter's determination shone through, and there was something _else._ A spark of Spider-Man and everything he stood for, everything he accomplished. _Hope._

Then Peter _moved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was unexpected. Hope this chapter was good. Not sure when the next one will be up (as usual). Several other fics I need to do updates for/post too, so yay~?
> 
> Hope you have a great Friday/weekend everyone~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the effects of the poison and weakened, Peter finds it easier to focus on the past instead of the present.

Peter groaned, body feeling battered and weak as the soldiers dragged him from the elevator. He could feel the chill of the early morning seep through his reinforced spandex, but it wasn't as cold as his blood felt. He wondered if this is what it felt like to die in a blizzard. He was so cold and it hurt so bad as his bones throbbed.

The pain made it hard to string a thought together. He wanted Wade. He needed to feel Wade's warm, muscled arms around his body, pulling him into his chest, needed to hear Wade's soothing voice telling him that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to just go home.

It couldn't happen though. Peter could feel the grips of the soldiers on him. Replacing his mask had been a stupid way of letting him know that Commander Vil was in charge of whether or not he could freely breathe air without the burden of his mask. _He_ was in charge of Peter's identity now, and Peter hated him from the tips of his toes all the way up to his ears right now.

A voice caught his attention and he looked up, vision bleary. “W-Wade?” he manage to croak out, throat suddenly constricting with fear.

He could see Wade, the mercenary pointing his guns at Vil with the clear intent to use them. Peter prayed he wouldn't felt forced to. The man was evil, but he needed to face punishment. Still, he knew that if Wade was forced to to save Peter, he would, because he loved Peter that much, and he meant the world to Peter as well.

Sure, if he did, Peter would be upset, but he loved Wade too much to never forgive him, and he knew that. Wade had swore not to kill unless it was absolutely necessarily, however, and Peter believed him. Something about “never wanting to hurt Petey-pie”.

Peter tried to focus on the situation, pay attention to what was being said, but the most he could do was freeze when he felt the cold, metal blade on his neck and Vil's stupid hands through his suit. He tried to slap the hand and knife away, but all he could manage was a twitch of his left hand.

He gritted his teeth with anger. Anger at himself, at Commander Vil, at Hydra and everything that had gone wrong. Maybe he should've been faster, or stronger, or _something._ If he'd been better, maybe he wouldn't be in the hands of an evil organization hellbent on world domination.

A pain shot through his spine and he whimpered, quickly biting his lip in hopes of stifling it. Appearing weak in front of maniacs was never a good thing, especially Hydra. They were like vultures ready to go for the kill when they had a chance.

Vaguely, he recognized Black Widow and Hawkeye arriving. Peter almost wishes the Hulk would just leap into the fray and knock the Hydra soldiers away. He would probably end up with a sliced throat if that happened, however, so he didn't quite wish for it.

Amongst the chaos of the situation and the poison slowly turning him to a block of ice from the inside out, Peter found himself thinking about Wade, remembering little things, like the time Deadpool had dove after a taco when it had slipped from his hands on a rooftop. The man was lucky Peter had lashed out in time with his webs and saved the crazy mercenary and his beloved taco from going splat. ...Although, he admits, that should they both have gone splat, he would've been put off from eating meat for a while.

He remembers another time when he'd stayed up for almost three nights in a row, busy between school, work, and his nighttime activities. Peter had fallen asleep in his suit on a bakery's rooftop, savoring the smells of fresh bread in the oven. The screech of a bird made him shoot up, heart beating fast, only to find Deadpool standing there with two big bags of freshly made savory breads from the bakery below. They had sat together and Deadpool had insisted on going to patrol on his own so that Spider-Man could rest some more. Peter had relented with a yawn and a full stomach.

And then there's the wedding. To society, he'd seemed young and naive, too inexperienced and childish to get married to someone older than him, but Peter knew Wade. They'd spent years patrolling, having each others backs through mutant lizards, evil robots, and the dark side of NYC, and had been dating for almost two years. Peter had spent more than enough time getting to know Wade and fall in love with him.

Aunt May had been hesitant when Peter had introduced his boyfriend, who also moonlighted as a mercenary, but even she had fallen to his charms. Wade had been beyond nervous and actually stabbed himself with his fork instead of the chicken. Aunt May had mother-henned him into letting her take care of it, assuring him it was okay, all the while he'd apologized for getting her table clothe dirty.

Despite what everyone told Peter, he couldn't feel anything but love for the mercenary, so when they'd been dating for almost two years. He'd proposed.

It had been a silly, little thing, because he couldn't afford an expensive ring or grand plan. He'd brought it up when they were taking a break from patrol, shyly pulling out a black and red gem embedded ring. Peter almost thought he'd broken Wade until he'd asked if Peter was sure about that, about him. Peter slipped his glove off and held his own hand out, revealing that he'd already had a red and blue embedded ring, designs matching Wade's to a 't'.

He'd been elated when Wade had said 'yes'. They didn't have a ceremony as the recent acquisition of what had eventually become Wilson Co. had demanded much of Peter's time. Still, it was a simple signing of the certificates, and Aunt May had made sure they both looked their best for it, taking them home after for a large feast.

Back at their apartment, Wade had showered Peter with love, and Peter, not being one to be passive, showered him in just as much love. They'd kissed softly, firmly, desperate, and all the while telling one another how much they loved each other.

It had been one of the most active nights Peter had ever had, and he hadn't even put on his suit. Neither Spider-Man nor Deadpool had made an appearance that night. It had been perfect.

The present came back into focus when he felt his face suddenly become bare. Peter had struggled to focus on what had just happened, trying to remember what was going on and who had just unmasked him, but it was difficult. His thoughts were foggy.

“Let him go!” he heard Wade scream.

“No,” Commander Vil's sick voice declared from beside him. “Time to go.” And then hands were pulling him, arms were shifting him. Panic rose in his chest. They were going to take him away, lock him away from Wade to be tortured and used.

'No.'

Something danced over his cheek, warm and calloused skin, a familiar feeling that made his heart ache. He smelled Mexican spices and gun powder. _'Wade.'_

'I'm not going to let them take me,' he swore as determination welled in his chest. Peter forced himself to focus, ignore the wave of winter that was freezing him from the inside and locked eyes with Wade beneath the mask. He was going to get of there. No matter what.

The instant the blade shifted away enough, _he moved._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This chapter wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be action packed, kickbutt, escape-Hydra time. Aghhh! I was supposed to kill those cliffhanger woes, but no! I am so sorry, everyone. I just got so caught up with Wade and Peter and fluff-ness... I promise the next chapter will be action packed. (Must get Peter moving.)
> 
> I'll try and write more and see if that update for Sunday/Monday is still a go.
> 
> Sorry again.
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade hates this color of red on Peter.

Everything happened in an instant. The Avengers' eyes widened a fraction as they realized that Spider-Man, _their Peter,_ was moving.

The knife Commander Vil had pressed against Peter's neck as a threat against anyone who had any ideas flashing as Peter grabbed the commander's hand and pulled. When Peter twisted away, the blade caught his collar, slicing into his skin. Blood gushed out as the blade drew a line across his shoulder.

There was a sudden audible crack of bone breaking and Commander Vil grunted in pain, staggering away.

The sight of blood against Peter's pale skin was all Deadpool needed to race into the action, and just shortly after, the Avengers were there. Pulling Peter away from the soldiers and against his chest, Deadpool shot the console of the chopper.

“Fuckin' shit biscuits!” Deadpool growled, swinging his gun around only to find Black Widow and Hawkeye standing over two unconscious soldiers. Captain America had pulled the pilot of the chopper out and held the knocked out man up by his collar. Iron Man had his hand up, repulser prepared to shoot if Commander Vil twitched.

“Sounded like it hurt. Come on, we can do better than that. Make a move,” Iron Man taunted.

'Huh. That was fast.'

His husband groaned against his chest, shaking as Wade felt something warm and liquid soak into his suit.

[{Peter!}]

“Shit!” Wade swore, holstering one of his guns and kneeling down, shifting Peter so that the younger could lay in his arms. The blue of his suit was darkened, pale skin splattered with horrific red, wound from his collar to shoulder gaping.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Wade was most definitely panicking.

[But if anyone makes a move, we'll shoot.]

{Move, you piece of slime!} Yellow tries to will Commander Vil to make a move.

“W-Wade?”

Wade's eyes found Peter's. “I'm here, babe,” he tells him, hugging him a bit closer. “I'm here. You're going to be okay.”

Peter laughed a little but ended up groaning from pain. He reached up, hand catching the material of Wade's mask. “Not 'babe', Wade...”

{Candy cane? Snookums? Sugar bear?}

[He's in pain.]

Wade could hear the Avengers calling SHIELD, talking about what they were going to do with the four members of Hydra they'd caught that knew about Peter's vigilante identity. He wanted to yell at them and demand they help Peter. How dare they ignore him? He's hurt and bleeding.

“Wade?”

He looked at Peter, thoughts refocusing. “What? Sorry, Baby Boy. Just got lost thinking about our honeymoon.”

Peter chuckled – it was a wet sound, that made Wade cringe. He's heard it before, but not when Peter's been this bad off. “Where are we going?”

“Hawaii? But Japan would be awesome! They've got some great beaches in Okinawa, and the food is absolutely to die for there. I've always wanted to eat those pancakes that look like little bears. I've seen one that's Spider-Man themed though. I'd love to try those,” Wade babbled, absently accepting a clothe from someone after he'd set his gun down and pressing it against Peter's wound.

“Japan?” Peter croaked, curiously. “Don't they have those all-you-can-eat dessert places?”

Wade nodded, heart feeling constricted as Peter shuddered in his arms, a small whimper escaping his plump, red lips. “Oh yeah. Those places are to die for. Cakes, ice cream, shaved ice… Desserts galore.”

“Sounds nice,” Peter remarked weakly, eyes slipping closed as he took in a deep breath.

{What if he dies?}

“He's not going to die,” Wade snapped, angry at Yellow for even voicing the thought. Peter couldn't die. Wade wouldn't allow it.

“I'm okay, Wade,” Peter whispered, eyes opening and staring up at him.

He looked anything but okay, though. He didn't notice his fingers twitching, couldn't tell that his left leg had jerked a few times involuntarily.

Wade laughed brokenly, tears filling his eyes. “You're more than okay, Petey-pie. You're smokin'.”

Peter smiled slightly, eyes struggling to stay open. “I'm just.. just going to take a little nap, okay, Wade? I'm really cold...”

“Oh, God,” Wade choked. “Don't go to sleep, please. I'm right here. I'll keep you warm, just don't go to sleep.”

“Mmm.. 'ay.” Peter shifted, forehead leaning against Wade's chest, his eyes falling closed.

The world froze for a moment as Wade stilled, searching for signs that Peter was still breathing. Seeing him inhale and exhale, Wade relaxed a little and the world regained its normal speed.

“Deadpool,” a voice said softly, catching his attention and causing him to look up.

Captain America crouched in front of him, eyes gentle but concerned. “SHIELD just arrived. They're going to take care of Hydra and the scientists. We're going to take Peter to the Tower for medical attention.”

Wade blinked, confused for a moment before the sight of SHIELD agents roused him. “The antidote...” Captain America nodded, glancing over at Hawkeye and Iron Man who took it upon themselves to empty Commander Vil's pockets.

Hawkeye raised a full syringe he found from a packet in the commander's pockets. Captain America waved the two over. “You're sure this is it?” he asked Iron Man.

“It's got a ton of chemical compounds that work as a dampener for certain poisons, but I'd need to look over the research to be sure,” Iron Man admitted. “It's an antidote for sure, but it doesn't seem like it'd cure him completely.”

Hawkeye knelt down beside them, rolling up Peter's suit with one hand until he could see the veins. Wade looked at him, cautious, afraid that he'd hurt Peter, but the archer simply smiled at him. “Don't worry. It's not my first time using a needle,” he told Wade.

{I wonder who his dealer is.}

[He means in medical situations, dumbass.]

Wade nodded, relaxing minutely. He couldn't make himself look away as the needle pressed into Peter's arm, emptying its contents into his husband's bloodstream.

The twitching stilled, but Peter didn't wake. The clothe was almost soaked through with blood – it made Wade feel sick to his stomach.

“We've got to get him onto the jet, okay?” Captain America said.

“Okay,” Wade replied in a small voice. He stood, Peter limp in his arms. Hawkeye grabbed his gun for him and they quickly made their way onto the jet with Black Widow on their tail.

Hawkeye helped him situate Peter in his arms when they got into the jet. He could hear them talk to Banner and Thor, updating them on the situation and making sure that the medical labs were ready to receive them.

“You two seem close,” Hawkeye noted, worry in his eyes.

Wade let his free hand stroke Peter's exposed face. “He's my husband.”

Hawkeye blinked, surprised for a moment. “I'm sorry,” he said, not asking any questions.

“Me too.” Wade clutched Peter to him, sitting in silence as they flew to Avengers' Tower, not even recognizing the sad look on Hawkeye's face.

{He'll be okay, right?} Yellow asked, fearfully.

[He will,] White replied, shakily.

'I hope you're right, White,' Wade thought, afraid for Peter, to lose him. 'Peter...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Phew.- Sorry for the late update, although 3 chapters in less than a week is quite an accomplishment. I think I owe it all to the people who were frustrated with the cliff hangers (not sure if this chapter is any better though so... oops?)
> 
> Not sure when the next update will be yet. I have a few other fics I need to work on, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Have a good week~


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade likes the sound of beeping.

The sound of flat-lining, Wade decides, is one of the worst sounds he's ever heard. It's a sound worse than nails on a chalkboard, amplified by the fact that it's followed by complete silence from his precious Petey-pie. Even his boxes are silent as he watches Dr. Banner race throughout the room, followed by a few super secret doctors Iron Ass has under his thumb for shit like this.

'No,' Wade thinks, brokenly, 'this situation is something even that metal man hasn't anticipated.' Who could've expected Spider-Man to be brought in with no pulse?

They've rolled up Peter's mask – a spare that Wade had produced – to keep his identity a secret. “Clear!”

Wade flinches as Peter's body jerks, shoulder and neck covered in red. It feels so surreal. Surely it could all just been a nightmare, can't it?

[You're awake…] White whispers, voice echoing amongst the emptiness in Wade's head. He doesn't want to be. He wants to close his eyes and open them to find himself back at home with Peter sitting next to him making some joke about science Wade can't fully understand.

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

[{How else was it going to turn out?}] White and Yellow say eerily.

'I don't know,' Wade hisses to the boxes, eyes fixed as the doctors continue to force Peter to breathe.

The boxes are silent.

He doesn't want to just be standing here. He wants to be there by Peter's side, clutching onto his hand as if it was his lifeline, but he knows he'll just get in the doctors' way as they try to help Peter. At least from here, he determines, he can see everything they do, can tell who does what and who he's going to rip to shreds if his husband doesn't make it.

'He'll make it,' he tells himself. '..He has to.'

Peter has to.

It takes minutes that feel like they last hours until he hears the steady beeping of a beating heart. Wade wants to sob and fall apart all at once. Yellow mutters {Thank you, Chocolate Buddha,} over and over again on repeat. White feels.. watchful, as if the voice is observing, taking everything in.

“-Wade?”

Wade looks over at Dr. Banner, who looks haggard, stress lines extremely noticeable, but a small smile on his face. “He's stable for the moment,” Dr. Banner tells him, and a second look a Peter finds him being patched up. “Tony's working on getting a complete antidote made up, but for right now… We think he's okay.”

The small fades from the doctor's face as he continues, seriously. “There's still poison in his system, though as the antidote the commander was carrying was only a temporary fix, but it should tide him over until Tony can find a cure.”

“H-” Wade clears his throat. “How long will that take?”

Dr. Banner closes his eyes for a moment before reopening them. “I'm not sure, but I'm going to join him now that Peter is breathing on his own. He's got several IVs to try to dilute the poison in his system, if possible.”

Wade nods, eyes stuck on Peter's form, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. A touch on his shoulder makes him look back to the doctor. Dr. Banner squeezes his shoulder gently. “Peter's strong. He'll make it,” he tells Wade, trying to soothe him.

It doesn't work, but Wade makes himself smile a little. “Understatement! My Petey-pie's stronger than all the Avengers put together, Doc,” he chirps, believing every word but afraid that Death doesn't care how strong his husband is.

The good doctor eyes him for a moment, but sighs. “I'll be in the labs with Tony. A nurse will come by to check up on him, but other than that, it's just you and Jarvis, who's going to monitor Peter's condition.” He gives Wade's shoulder another squeeze and then slips out of the room that's somehow emptied without Wade's knowledge.

[Go to him,] White commands, and Wade's body moves in compliance. Someone's kindly pushed a chair beside the bed, cushioned on the seat and back of it. Wade thinks it's got to be the doc. Gratefully, he falls into the chair, shoulders sagging as the reality that he's alone with Peter breaks the damn.

Wade peels off his gloves and rolls up his mask. He needs to feel Peter unhindered by his suit, skin against skin, the only way he knows to reassure himself that Peter's there.

His hands find one of Peter's and he clutches it like he's been wanting to, thumb stroking the bruised skin of Peter's knuckles. His husband's suit is in tatters from doctors and nurses cutting through it to get to his injuries. 'He's going to be so pissed about that…'

Peter sighs, unconscious, grabbing Wade's attention. He looks at Peter's exposed lower face, cheek bones sticking out in a way that makes Wade feel sick to his stomach. “Oh Peter...” He leans forward and presses his lips in a featherlight kiss on Peter's cheek.

The cheek feels so soft under his chapped lips, gentle against his skin. “Peter...” A drop of water falls onto Peter's face, curling over Peter's cheekbone and falling down along his ear. Wade blinks, confused for a moment before one drop becomes two, and two become four.

Freeing one of his hands, he brushes his own cheek. He brings it back and sees the shimmer of water. 'Shit…' He quickly wipes his other cheek. Only now he can feel the tears running down his cheeks like little rivers.

Choking on a broken laugh, he sobs, unable to care about the fact that he didn't realize he'd started to cry. “Peter… Don't leave me,” Wade pleads, clinging to Peter's hand. “Wake up… Please, wake up. I love you so much. I can't lose you. I'm so afraid to lose you.”

But Peter doesn't answer him, is unable to answer. Wade wishes he would though.

The boxes murmur things, but Wade can't seem to hear them. Their voices are too muddled, but he doesn't care. The only voice he wants to hear right now is Peter's.

Time passing finds his head on Peter's pillow, eyes unmoving from his form despite the way his back seems to settle in a permanent bend. Nurses come and go to check up on things, replace the IVs, draw some blood. He doesn't even give them a moment of his attention.

It feels like days have passed before the hand he's gripping, twitches. Wade shoots up, eyes wide as he watches Peter's eyes flutter open slowly, a soft groan of pain audible. “'ade…?”

His only thought is: Peter.

“Peter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Hope everyone's weekend is going well.
> 
> Thought I'd post this real quick. K_Vader was such an awesome help when I was writing this. Love talking about Spideypool and possibilities for fanfics.
> 
> Anywhos. Have a great Sunday and week!
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up.

Waking up is a miserable feeling. His mouth tastes like something horrid, and his eyes feel like they're being weighed down with Thor's hammer. Peter doesn't want to do anything but fade away again into the darkness where nothing hurts and only dreams exist.

Except.

Those dreams don't have Wade. They're just dreams, and dreams could never compare to the real thing. Wade's skin is so much more warm in person, his touch so much more secure and gentle. That's why Peter forces himself to wake up.

It's a challenge, but he makes himself open his eyes. There's something wet on his cheeks, running down and streaming along his ears. The light makes him grimace, but the sound of sobbing is all he needs to hear. Because it's the sound of _Wade_ sobbing.

If there's one thing Peter hates – it's Wade crying.

Even crying, though, Wade looks like an angel. He looks like all Peter's ever wanted, ever truly romantically loved. Wade is the only one that Peter wants to be with, the only one he wants to share his life with. Gwen was someone he loved dearly, still loves, but she wasn't the one.

He watches Wade for a moment, sees him trapped in his thoughts, and suddenly he can't bare to watch Wade's heart break anymore, because it makes his heart break. Peter's throat clenches, dry as he opens his cracked lips, “'ade…?”

Wade stills above him, hand that had been stroking his until now pausing. He doesn't appear to realize that Peter's spoken for a moment, but when he does… His beautiful eyes find Peter's and his face, damp with tears, changes into shock and relief. “Peter!”

Peter's never heard a more perfect sound before than that of his husband's, calling his name. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt!? Oh, god. Can you hear me?”

It hurts to laugh, but he can't help it. “Yeah, Wade,” Peter breathes out, amused. His hearing was perfectly okay, but sometimes Wade's head went to weird places. He's learned that Wade needs to hear things from someone else to believe them at times. Peter understands. There are times when he doesn't believe anything he tells himself too.

Swallowing felt like rocks and Peter coughed. “Oh, shit!” Wade panicked, letting go of Peter's hand and pacing. “Do you need a doctor? Should I get Doctor Banner? Do I need to kidnap Strange?”

Peter chuckled weakly. “Ice?”

Wade stared at him for a second as if 'ice' hadn't been something he'd thought of. “Ice.” Peter nodded. “I got that.” His husband reached over to a table and lifted up a cup of ice chips. “Forgot the nurse brought some earlier,” Wade explained with a 'Duh, Wade' type face.

'So cute,' he thought, grateful when Wade removed his mask prior to feeding him ice. It felt good to be himself.

The ice felt cool and soothing on his throat. Peter didn't even notice Jarvis reporting that he'd alert the others Peter woke up. He was solely focused on Wade's loving hands slipping ice chips into his mouth whenever he opened it with want.

“I-” The arrival of Clint and Steve interrupted whatever Wade was going to say, and he closed his mouth with a snap.

“Finally awake, eh?” Clint asked, tone light yet his eyes were sharp as they looked over him. Peter almost felt like he was naked. It was too much to expect the SHIELD agent to ignore Peter's wounds.

“Mm..” Peter replied, head aching a bit.

“We're glad you're okay,” Steve told him, smiling kindly. For someone so strong, Peter often wondered why he looked like a puppy at times.

“My Petey-pie's the strongest,” Wade scoffs. “Of course he'd be okay.” Yet Wade's hand tightened at his side, betraying his concern.

Peter found himself reaching out and clinging to Wade's hand before he realized it. Wade set aside the cup of ice and let him intertwine his fingers with Wade's. It put them both at ease.

“The Doc'll be up here in a few minutes to see how you're doing,” Clint said, plopping down into a rolling chair. The room was quiet save for the sound of the machines. “So,” Clint continued, cutting through the silence, “how are you?”

Tired, Peter closed his eyes and sighed, tugging Wade closer to lean his cheek against the man's arm. “Exhausted. My head's hurting a bit, and I can't get warm,” Peter admitted weakly. Wade was warm, but it was only able to warm him briefly. It was as if his blood had been replaced with something akin to liquid nitrogen. He shivered.

“That's not unexpected,” Bruce said, walking in with an apologetic smile. “Jarvis was filling me in on the way.” The man looked as tired as Peter felt.

“You look as bad as I feel,” Peter stated, uncomfortable about being the cause of the doctor's fatigue.

Bruce waved his concern off with an understanding smile. “It's alright, Peter. I'm fine. Really, now that you've brought up how you're feeling…”

“You're going to tell me that I'm still poisoned, right?” Peter filled in. Shaking his head, Peter looked at Bruce. “I know. I was going to make a full antidote instead of temporary cure when I left there, but…” with his free hand he waved at himself, specifically his bandages, “this happened, so I'm afraid I can't be of help.”

Wade made an aggravated sound. “You've done more than your fair share, Petey-pie. I think it's only fair that the Avengers boyband takes care of you for a change.”

“Wade,” Peter chided softly, “they've been a big help. If I hadn't been caught off-guard, I'd have been able to formulate a cure back at the labs.”

“It's not your fault,” Steve intervened. “We shouldn't have taken so long to get there.”

“Damn right,” Wade muttered under his breath. Peter squeezed his hand.

“I'm okay, Wade,” Peter tried to tell him, but his husband scoffed and leaned over Peter, ignoring their company, and rested his forehead on Peter's.

“You're not okay,” Wade scolded. “You've been poisoned with double the amount for a normal human, and you've been hurt.” His husband swallowed, scarred face paling. “I almost lost you,” he whispered to Peter in a broken voice. “You died.”

It broke his heart. “Oh, Wade,” Peter sighed, wrapping his arms around Wade's torso and practically pulling him into the bed with him to hug him. “I'm so sorry… I'm here.” He repeated, “I'm here...”

Bruce cleared his throat. “I need to check your bandages and get a sample of your blood to make sure the poison isn't acting up.”

Peter nodded as Wade shifted enough for the doctor to check on Peter's wounds and draw blood. The mercenary watched like a hawk, memorizing, observing. It was understandable why Wade hated doctors. Peter doesn't like them too much either, but this is Bruce.

“How's the all cure going?” Peter questioned, ignoring how Clint and Steve had leaned closer to each other to talk in a soft tone.

“Slowly, unfortunately,” Bruce replied, writing on the tube of blood he'd taken. “I'm heading back there now. Anything you need?”

“Tell Iron Britches that if he doesn't solve this, I'm going to crawl into bed with Petey and stay there,” Wade piped up, rubbing the gooseflesh on Peter's skin in an attempt to help warm him.

Peter chuckled when Bruce smiled and said, “I'll make sure to let him know. Let me know if anything changes, okay Peter?”

He nodded at the doctor before yawning a little. “Get some rest,” Bruce told him gently.

“Yeah, honey buns,” Wade agreed, running his fingers through Peter's hair. It always felt so good when he did with that.

“Okay,” Peter relented, scooting closer to Wade as Bruce took Clint and Steve with him out the door. Alone again, Peter kissed Wade's wrist. “It'll be okay,” he told him.

Wade forced himself to smile. “Yeah. I know.”

Only time and healing 100% would make Wade believe it. For now, they just had to wait and hold onto hope. Somehow, Peter believed it would be okay. He just wished Wade could believe it too.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ready for a new week? (Can't we just skip to the weekend?)
> 
> Not sure how this chapter came out, but maybe it's okay?
> 
> Have a good Monday~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade worries over Peter.

Wade watched, trying to remain patient as Dr. Banner drew Peter's blood for a second time and changed out his IVs. He'd said something like “We need to keep Peter's blood from...” something, something, something. Wade couldn't quite understand the reasons behind it, but Peter seemed to be holding on. That was all Wade could ask for at this moment.

[Well, we could ask for a cure,] White piped up.

{Pizza. - I mean, Spidey booty.}

[..I can't believe I have to live with this idiot,] White groaned.

Well, Wade had to live with both of them, so he thinks he has White beat.

[{Lies.}]

'Or not…' Wade brushed hair from Peter's forehead, withholding a grimace at the sweaty brow that made his forehead sticky.

{We all live with Spidey though,} Yellow noted absently. Which was true, but they hadn't been able to be home for several months now. Home was something that seemed distant and dream-like. It felt like something that could slip through his fingers at any moment, and with Peter lying in bed, body outlined by the white hospital sheets, that feeling wouldn't go away.

A hand wrapped around his. “It's going to be okay, Wade,” Peter whispered softly, eyes begging Wade to cheer up, to feel better.

{-sniffles-}

[Peter…]

It made Wade's vision blur a little as he tried to restrain himself from crying. Why was Peter the one comforting him? Peter was the one lying there in bed, poison running through his veins. Peter was the one who had almost died not 24 hours ago… But Peter, sweet, gentle Peter, was trying to comfort him. If this didn't prove Peter was an angel…

“I know,” Wade tried to reply, throat closing up a little. “I'm fine. Just worried about you, Pretty Petey.”

Peter's lips quirked in a smile. “Again with the nicknames? One day, you're going to run out.”

Wade snorted. “Impossible.”

Chuckling, Peter squeezed Wade's hand gently, stroking the back of his hand with a thumb. “You never know, Wade. Stranger things have happened.”

It was hard not to smile back at his beloved husband. “I surrender my Oreoes, oh Wise One.”

“Damn right.” Peter grinned at him before he winced.

Wade shot up in an instant. “Are you okay? Should I get the green guy? Do you need ice? I can call 911!” his words came out in a jumble.

{Call the coast guard!}

[Ignore Yellow. Get Dr. Banner,] White urged, always the voice of reason.

“I'm okay, Wade,” Peter attempted to convince him, even as a shudder of a chill ran through his form and made his beautiful face twist in pain.

“Jarvis, get Banner,” Wade demanded, pulling a blanket over Peter's thin form.

“ _He's on his way,”_ Jarvis relayed from somewhere above.

“Wade~” Peter pouted. “I'm fine. Just a little cold.”

[And hurting.]

“You're in pain, Sweet Cheeks,” Wade reminded him, knowing all too well that Peter tried to pretend his injuries weren't as bad as they really were. His husband had a heart of gold, but he kept his aches to himself sometimes, downplaying how much he was hurting too often. Wade was still trying to break him of that habit, to let him know that it was okay to be vulnerable in front of him, because he wasn't alone anymore. Sure, he'd gotten better at it, but he still had a lot of work to go.

Peter sighed, closing his eyes a bit and leaning his cheek against Wade's hand where the man had tucked the blanket over his form. “It does hurt a bit,” the spider themed hero admitted in a small voice.

Wade pressed his lips against Peter's forehead. “I know,” he murmured. “I know.”

[It's our fault.]

{Slow poke!}

[We should've been there faster.]

{You failed!}

Closing his eyes, Wade pressed his forehead against Peter's. Yellow and White had a point. He knew it. They knew it. There was no denying that Wade should've been there sooner, should've protected his precious Spider. How could he have let this happen?

'My fault…' his own voice echoed in his head.

A hand gripped at his collar, digging into his suit. “Don't.” Wade pulled back, opening his eyes to find Peter gazing at him with fierce determination. “It's not your fault,” Peter told him, voice strong.

Wade frowned a bit. It was, though. How couldn't he see that? “It is,” he said. “I should've been there.” His throat clenched as he remembered holding onto Peter's body, watching the life slip away from the one person he loved most in the world. “I almost lost you.”

“You didn't,” Peter said. “You won't.”

[He doesn't know that…]

{But we believe him anyways, don't we?}

'Yeah… We do,' Wade thought, letting Peter's words wash over him. He let  _Peter_ wash over all his guilt and the horrible memories.

“I love you, Wade.” Peter looked into Wade's eyes, pure love shining through those eyes that Wade loved so much, that loved Wade so much.

“I love you too, Petey-pie,” Wade replied, hoping that Peter knew, could see that Wade loved him just as much. Going by the smile that Peter gave him, it was more than likely he did.

The swish of the door opening made them both turn their heads as Dr. Banner and Tony Stark walked in. The two looked exhausted with pale faces and bruised looking eyes. Wade could tell that they hadn't even rested since they had returned. It made him feel better to know that even Stark was taking this seriously.

Peter must have really charmed them if they were doing all this for him, but then again, Peter was nothing but charm. The eyes following Peter as they shopped could attest to that. Of course, he never believed Wade, but still.

“You two look like shit,” Wade bluntly stated.

“Wade!”

“Yeah, well. It's what happens when you're staring at statistics, running test after test,” Stark snarked.

{'Stark snarked,' hehe,} Yellow snickered.

[Moving along.]

“Sorry to put you both through so much trouble,” Peter apologized, looking honestly concerned and apologetic for being a bother.

Stark waved off Peter's apology as the doctor smiled at him. “You've helped us more than you know, and we're your friends, Peter,” Dr. Banner kindly told him. “We're more than happy to do this.”

“Speak for yourself,” Stark snorted. “I'd rather find a cure, so I can learn about Spider-Man.”

Wade tensed. [{Jerk.}] Wade couldn't find it in himself to disagree with them as Dr. Banner looked at Stark with reproach.

“I mean, that I'm curious,” Stark corrected, running a hand through his messy hair. “I never suspected Spider-Man would be a genius, let alone so young.” His eyes turned to Wade, looking him up and down. “And married to that nutcase.”

“Yeah, well. Who am I to turn down a miracle?” Wade said, trying to appear like his chipper self.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter firmly spoke, “Wade may be a little out there, but he's no 'nutcase', and I'd rather you not talk about him like that.”

[Polite yet fiery.]

Stark held up his hands in surrender. “I'm just saying--”

“Maybe we should move along,” Dr. Banner interrupted, most likely saving Stark from shoving his foot deeper down his throat. “Jarvis said you're feeling some pain..”

Peter sighed, and it was blatantly obvious that he was feeling worn out. “Yeah… my limbs ache, and I just can't get warm…”

Dr. Banner and Stark exchanged a look, talking without saying a thing. “What?” Wade demanded.

“Well,” Stark began, “we have an idea to warm Peter's insides up. It's really important that we get your limbs warmed up so the symptoms ease up, but it might be a little bit risky...”

Peter was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. “Tell me the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long to update. I recently been so exhausted and busy by work that I've barely written anything. Hopefully as I adjust to this new pace and the long hours, I can write more, but for now my updates are probably going to be erratic.
> 
> Anyways! I hope everyone is doing well and that you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good rest of the week!
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible solution?

{Hold the phone, Sentai Team! Crazy nutcrackers, say what!?}

'What.'

[..I'm inclined to agree with Yellow. They want to do what now?} White murmured.

“It's called Homeopathy,” Banner explained, fidgeting slightly. “Homeopathy involves adding a little bit of the substance to build up a tolerance.”

“Like giving him small doses of poison to build up an immunity?” Captain questioned, curiously.

“Spot on, Capsicle,” Stark said with a snap of his fingers.

Wade thought the “crazy person” title was officially up in the air for grabs. “You want to _poison_ him!?” he growled with disbelief and anger.

“Not poison,” Banner stated. “We want to add a smaller dose of the drug-”

“Poison,” Wade interrupted.

“-and let it stimulate his immune system response.” Banner looked over a notepad in front of him. Honestly, it all looked like gibberish to Wade, but he wasn't exactly science oriented.

{Are you calling us dumb?} Yellow shrieked, outraged.

[Well, if the sleeping bag fits…]

'Seriously? Trying to think here.'

{Pft. Here where?}

“You think that my immune system is somehow being repressed by the poison and that another small dose could stimulate it enough to cause a counter reaction?” Peter asked, tired eyes looking inquisitive, and still 'oh-so-sexy'.

Banner shrugs. “It's a possibility.”

Peter's fingers threaded themselves through Wade's, squeezing lightly. He clung back to his husband's hands, uneasy at the way they felt cold and clammy. “And the other possibility? You said it was risky.”

Stark and Banner looked at each other, worry visible on their faces before they turned to look at Peter again. “It could send you into shock and cause your organs to crash,” Stark admitted, ashamed.

'No fucking way.'

{YOU TELL THEM!}

[No.]

Wade's mind raced with all the possibilities, flashing back to Peter lying still in his arms, barely breathing, flashing back to blood seeping down Wade's hands. He closed his eyes with a shudder and squeezed Peter's hand so hard that it must've been hurting, but he couldn't make himself let go. Not again. He wouldn't let go of Peter ever again.

“Okay.”

Eyes snapping open, Wade looked at Peter with shock. Peter's eyes met his, determined, pleading. “If we don't try something… I'm not sure what will happen,” Peter told him, voice breaking slightly. “If there's even the slightest chance of beating this, I want to take it.”

Wade didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He didn't want to think about losing Peter to this risky attempt, but he also didn't want to think about the poison pulsating throughout Peter's body, slowly draining his life. He felt broken, helpless. There was no enemy he could slice and defeat. This was something that Wade Wilson, Deadpool, couldn't cut down. It was something he couldn't protect Peter from, and it was killing him.

A tug on his hand brought him back to reality as Peter pulled him close, arms wrapping around him as he buried his face into Wade's neck. “We have to try, Wade,” Peter whispered, trembling slightly. “I don't want to leave you.”

Wade broke, clinging to Peter tightly, as tears dripped down his cheeks. “I don't want to lose you either, Petey. I love you. I love you so fucking much,” he sobbed softly.

“I know, Wade. I know,” Peter murmured gently, hand stroking Wade's neck and back. “I love you too. We'll get through this,” he promised. “We can do this.”

Peter pulled back and looked into Wade's eyes, and it wasn't hard to see the wet shimmer of unshed tears in his eyes. “Trust me, Wade,” Peter breathed out in a hushed tone.

{Fuck.}

[We do.]

“I do,” Wade echoed White aloud. How could he not trust Peter? He trusted Peter with all his heart.

{And beyond!} Yellow declared in a squeaky voice.

[Shut up. They're having a moment!] White chided.

{Ooohh… Just one?}

“Okay,” Wade said, feeling the soft hum of his skin as Peter wiped his cheeks dry with the bed sheet. He turned and glared at Stark and Banner. “You save him,” he demanded.

“We'll do our best,” Banner replied, squeezing his papers slightly.

[They better do better than their best.]

'Ditto.'

“Well, now that we've got our dramatics out of the way,” Stark said with a clap of his hands. “Who's ready to experiment?”

Wade glared, hands twitching for his guns. 'Dick.' Just one misstep and Wade would pop him full of lead. [Or whatever else they're made of.]

{Pew! Pew!} Yellow giggled, childishly.

“Tony,” Banner sighed, looking even more tired than before.

Stark shrugged. “What? Technically, it's an experiment since we're not sure it will work.”

{Screw 'technically'!}

“It's okay, Wade,” Peter said, squeezing Wade's forearm lightly. His brave Petey-pie looked at the two science geeks and nodded. “Let's try it.”

Banner and Stark exchanged looks and then Banner took something from his lab-coat pocket. It made Wade tense when he realized it was a full syringe, but Peter tightened his grip on him. It wasn't hard to remember that Peter had been through a lot as Spider-Man, seen things, experienced things. Wade wasn't the only one who had bad memories of being tortured and experimented on.

His free hand gripped the one Peter was using to cling to him. “It's okay, Petey-pie,” Wade soothed gently. “It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.”

'Never.'

Wade let out a sigh as Peter leaned against him, closing his eyes when Banner cleaned an area and stuck the needle into his vein and pressed it down. Banner wiped the blood that bubble up slowly away.

“How long should it take until we know if it works?” Wade mumbled, eyes follow Peter's gaze as he examined the spot the needle had been inserted into.

“An hour?” Banner shrugged. “I'm not sure how Peter's body will react. Normally, his immune system is heightened with his enhanced healing, but it's hard to say how long it will take with his…present condition.”

“So, we wait and see. Keep an eye on him at all times and be ready for anything,” Stark declared, confident.

'He better be,' Wade thought, hearing Yellow and White echo him in his head. Wade wanted to hope that everything would be okay.

  


He hadn't thought that an hour later, 'hope' would fade as things went… very wrong.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it has taken me forever to get more adjusted to work in order to actually write this. I'm hoping that now that I'm more adjusted (and not having to help with wedding plans) that I'll be able to write more, because I've missed it so much.
> 
> I guess we'll see how it goes? Sorry for keeping everyone waiting for this chapter as well as for my other works. Hope you've been well and are having a good weekend~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, thing's don't go the way they're supposed to.

“ _Now, we wait.”_

Peter actually hated waiting. Sure Wade hated it with fire, but Peter hated it more than bubbling lava right now. He hated the way his hands shook, hated the way Wade stuck by his side as if he were afraid to leave him for more than two minutes.

The one thing Peter never wanted to do was hurt his husband, but he knew that this? This was absolutely destroying him. Wade wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping. He just sat beside him, sometimes silent and sad, other times faking cheerfulness. This was the kind of Wade that Peter didn't want to see, didn't want to be the cause of.

“When this is over,” Peter finally spoke up, interrupting Wade's aimless chatter about how ugly Stark's ceiling is, “let's take that honeymoon you talked about.”

Startled at the sudden turn, Wade looked at him. “You mean the island with all the Bambi's?”

Peter chuckled a little, throat oddly dry yet cold feeling. “Yeah. It could be nice.”

Wade looked thoughtful and replied, “Well, I wouldn't mind being surrounded by little you's.”

“I'm not a deer, Wade,” Peter retorted, lips quirking in a smile.

“Says you. Have you ever looked in the mirror? Those doe eyes are weapons of mass destruction!” Wade exclaimed, insistent.

“Oh, god. My teeth are going to rot and fall out,” Tony snarked as he looked up from his Starkpad.

“One, you've got dental, don't you, Tony? Your teeth won't rot. Two, my eyes are normal, Wade,” Peter replied, looking at both of them in turn.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Touché.”

“You're eyes are the only magic that exists in this world, Petey-pie!” Wade thoroughly insisted, eyes blazing without his mask.

“As if! I'm---” Peter's throat closed up and he coughed a little, trying to clear it. A strangled sound was all he could hear pass through his swollen throat. His lungs felt heavy, like gravity was weighing down on him.

_-Bu-bump! Bu-b-ump!-_

His hearted thudded unevenly, making his vision blur for a moment.

'Something's wrong.'

Peter's eyes shot up to meet Wade's, panic surging up as he clutched Wade's wrist with near super-strength level power.

“Peter?” Wade questioned, instantly picking up on the fact that something was wrong. Out of the corner of his eyes, Peter barely noticed Tony leaping to his feet, yelling something to the AI.

A noise rose in his ears like a dull roar. 'Waves?' he could only think in numb confusion. Why was he hearing the ocean? He didn't remember going there. Actually, he really hated the way sand seemed to slip by every piece of clothing he had when he went there and could later be found in the most unusual places.

And.. 'What's going on?'

He blinked, absently. 'When did the world turn sideways?' He can't remember. People are yelling and machines are screeching, but it's hard to hear over the sounds of waves crashing, and he's really starting to wonder where the beach is. He needs to know where to avoid stepping on a shell. Those things _hurt._

A bright light makes him wince, eyes squinting shut to try and block out the painful beams. When the light dims, he realizes that he doesn't recognize that ceiling. Someone's trying to talk to him, but he can't hear them. Peter feels so tired. He doesn't know why.

'Maybe… if I just get some shuteye… Maybe things will make sense then… Need to rest up to plan for… for Japan…' Someone's squeezing his hand, but his eyes won't stay open, and as another wave of exhaustion hits, darkness overcomes him.

  


“ _Someone hold him down!”_

“ _-crashing!”_

  


Unconscious, he dreams.

_Peter sees himself, broken and bleeding as someone looms over him. He looks helpless, lost and weak. Suddenly, he looks up and it feels so real that he can almost feel the person's body heat, can almost feel the cold steel plunge into his thigh, ripping into his muscles._

_Peter tries to move, but his body won't listen. It feels like he's frozen. He opens his mouth, but no words come out._

_The knife twists in his flesh and he screams without realizing it. The blood feels so warm and thick as it trickles down his leg, wetting his clothing. He's helpless, and that thought terrifies him. He's Spider-Man! Shouldn't he be able to save himself!_

_But he can't. Nothing's working._

_He blinks and he's back in that damn office. He's looking up from the floor at Vil, who looks so big, so strong. Peter feels so weak, so powerless._

“ _W-wade?” he calls, trying not to break in front of the evil boss. Peter refuses to be so weak, refuses to let anyone see how afraid he is. All he really wants right now is Wade._

_He wants Deadpool to bust down the door and save him. He wants to hear that voice he's come to know and love say his name, wants to hear Wade crack a joke._

“ _No one's coming to save you,” Vil's voice rumbles in the dark office. “You're all mine now. There's no escape.” Then he leans closer._

_Peter squeezes his eyes shut, chanting as he holds back a sob, “You're not here. It's not him. It can't be him. Everything's okay. It's just a dream… just a dream.”_

_'God, it better be just a dream.'_

_And then, from beneath his eyelids, he senses the darkness shift into light, feels the cold fade away. A breeze washes over his body, dragging the pain from his thigh away. Mixed noises of honking and sirens, chatter and footsteps hits him._

_Peter opens his eyes with caution, afraid to find himself at that evil man's mercy again, but he's not there. He squints, scanning the scenery, and it's not hard to determine that he's in one of his favorite places to rest, atop a building overlooking part of NYC._

_Red and blue catches his gaze as he moves his hand, and he looks down to find himself in his costume. Webs etching themselves across his form. He feels content – an oddly quick switch from the fear he'd felt before._

_He sits there, staring at the city below. It's perfect._

_All he's missing is…_

“Peter?” _a voice calls, soft but loud in his ears._

_Wade._

“Peter, please… wake up. I need you. I don't want to live without you,” _Wade's voice speaks._

_He's not ready for that either. “Until death do us part” - that was the promise and Peter'd be damned if he surrendered to death without a fight._

“PETER!”

And he jolts awake.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all~ Sorry for taking so long. I'm trying harder to update faster. (Of course, I'm working 6 days this week, so... probably going to be brain dead for a while and won't be able to write.)
> 
> Anyways! Sorry, again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go right for a change.

Wade's world was crashing down around him. He was too terrified to do anything but let himself be dragged away by Clint.

{SPIDEY!}

[Fuck…]

He doesn't understand why everyone's yelling. 'Why are they being so loud?' he questions himself, his voices otherwise occupied.

Peter's eyes are closed, his pale skin almost blending in with the sickeningly white sheets of the hospital bed. His chest is heaving fast as his breath comes in quick gasps for life. Greenie and Tin Can are working on him, desperately trying to fix this.

And then he sees… tears. His Peter is crying.

“Let me go...” Wade murmurs, eyes glued to the horrific scene in front of him. “He needs me...”

“You can't do anything for him, Wade,” Clint states. “Tony and Bruce are taking care of him.”

Wade shakes his head frantically, trying to pull away from Clint's hold. “No… No, he needs me. Peter needs me… Peter!” he cries out.

{Let us go, Birdbrain!} Yellow screeches.

[Move!] White commands.

“Wade!” Clint clings to him tighter, not even daring to let up.

“Let me go! I need to be with him! He needs me!” Wade insists, tears running down his cheeks. A long beep echoes in the room as his husband stops breathing and Wade struggles harder. “Peter!”

He doesn't pay attention to the way Banner and Stark are trying to save Peter. He can't look away. He can't shift his attention.

“Shock him!” Banner calls to Stark as Stark readies the defibrillator.

“Clear!” Stark yells as Banner jumps away and then procedures to lay it to him. Peter's limbs jerk under the electricity, energy pulsing through his muscles.

It doesn't work.

Banner pushes forward and sticks a needle into Peter's IV emptying it. [He better know what he's doing,] White threatens.

“Again!”

Stark ups the amps and repeats the procedure. It still doesn't work, so he ups it again, all while Wade is struggling weakly to get away from Clint's hold, to get to Peter, as if he could somehow save him. The problem is that he doesn't know how to. Stitching him up? Easy. Bringing him back to life? Wade's still not even sure how _he_ comes back to life, let alone bring someone else back.

'Peter…' He can't breathe.

It takes two more tries, each more stronger than the last to bring back the gentle beeping of Peter's heart. It smells like burned flesh and makes him want to vomit as bile accumulates in the back of his throat, but he forces it down. He can't afford to be weak right now. He can't.

“He's still not doing well… He might crash again,” someone says, and Wade's head snaps over to Stark and Banner.

“He's going to make it,” Wade vehemently assures. 'He has to…'

“Let him go.”

Wade stumbles forward as Clint releases him and wastes no time in going to Peter's side. His fingers slide over Peter's cheeks, unable to ignore the cold sweat that makes his pale face shine. “Peter...” he croaks out, hand trembling.

He stares down at his unconscious love who's come so close to death twice recently. He's almost lost him before, but this is too close, too many times. “You have to come back to me...” Wade whispers gently. “I can't lose you...”

{Petey…} Yellow sobs.

White is silent, but its presence is solemn, an ever present observer of the situation.

“...try this….” Stark says in the background.

A glint catches his attention, and Wade slowly looks up to see what it is. Another needle. 'Fuckin' again?' He wants to rip it from Stark's hands and watch it shatter on the walls, but he can't take the chance that it might help Peter. He's not good with biochemistry like Peter. He can only rely on others to save his love this time.

{Ugh!}

[I hate this,] White suddenly declares.

Wade doesn't like it either, but what choice is there? He forces himself to remain still as Stark slowly inserts the needle into Peter's vein. 'What choice is there?'

“We'll see how this works,” Banner voices. “It should normalize his system and help his immune system to become more capable of adapting to the homeopathic drug.”

{'Should'?}

“Will it work?” Wade questions, voice sounding hollow as if it weren't his own.

Banner looked nervously at him, eyes flickering around the room. “We thought his system would be able to hand the dose, but his immune system was obviously compromised and unable to properly adapt… This formula is something SHIELD's been working on to help the body adapt. We just...super concentrated it for Steve's metabolism.” He removes his glasses and cleans them before replacing them and looking up at Wade. “It should work with Peter too.”

_['Should'?]_

“It better,” Wade states.

“I'll stay here and keep an eye on him.” Banner looks at Clint and Stark. “You should get some food and rest. It's been a long night.”

Clint's eyes flick to him, but Wade doesn't find the energy to look at him. It's a lot easier to look at Peter. “If you're okay on your own...” the archer trails off.

“I am,” Banner reassures.

Stark shrugs and grabs Clint, dragging him out with him. “You heard him, featherhead. Let's get some coffee. I need a whole potful.”

“Really, Stark? Get your own damn pot,” Clint protests.

“It is my pot.” Stark stops just at the doorway. “If you need us, call.”

“Of course, Tony.” Banner gives him a small smile.

Wade hears the door close as Stark drags Clint out for coffee. The sound of breathing makes him relax a little, because it's the sound of _Peter breathing._ His Peter is alive. He hasn't lost him.

“Peter?” he whispers, running his fingers through Peter's damp hair.

{Are we going to lose him?} Yellow whimpers.

[No.]

'No!'

{But-but he's not waking up!} Yellow sobs. {He's dyinggggg!}

[Yellow..] White warns, trying to sound strong.

'He's _not dying!'_

{His heart stopppppeeeeedddddd!}

It had. Peter had died for a few, long, torturous minutes.

Wade's mind whirls as the world tilts. His throat constricting and suddenly, he just can't hold back the panic as he clutches Peter's hand. “Peter, please… wake up. I need you. I don't want to live without you,” he can't help but beg.

Images of a life without Peter echo in his head, taunting him. They haunt him, showing him everything he wouldn't have without Peter. His breath comes in short gasps as he sees himself walking alone without rhyme or reason to live… Unable to smile, to laugh, to bare to  _ live. _

“PETER!”

Wade blinks, recognizing his own voice that had screamed his husband's name. It'd come out without meaning to. Metal clatters to the ground as his yell startled Banner.

And then…

Peter's eyes shoot open.

_He's awake._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sobs- Finally! A chapter!
> 
> I swear, I have no idea if I'm even making sense anymore. I need to figure out what I'm doing next after this with this story. 23 chapters in and I'm not sure whether to add another big scene or just try and close it out. Well, I guess we'll have to see what comes up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery means Jello.

The next few hours are filled with tears and tests. Wade keeps crying and trying to sneak into his bed to hug him, and Tony and Bruce keep having to either attempt to drag him away or work around him. Peter knows he should probably scold him, but every time he looks at his husband, he sees heartbreak and unending gratitude. He finds he can't say anything, because he vowed to never hurt the one person who loves him, flaws and all.

Wade is everything to Peter, and from the way Wade is clinging to him, so is he. Peter hated that he was the one to make such an exhausted look dominate his husband's face.

“You're not quite ready to eat solid foods yet,” Dr. Banner tells him sympathetically after all the tests are finished and Peter's stomach makes itself known. “But-” the scientist stops Wade from speaking, “-I believe soups would be helpful in your recovery. Noted, you won't get enough sustenance to support your increased metabolism, but we'll have you on an IV drip with the necessary vitamins and minerals you need to supplement the soup.”

“Oh, oh!” Wade waves his hand in the air, the perfect picture of a child. “That means Jello, right!?”

Peter can already see the regret in Dr. Banner's face when he admits that it does. Not two seconds later, Wade is excitedly trying to seduce Peter into eating Jello.

“It's so wobbly and squishy, Petey! It's like the universe! Except in Jello. With like artificial flavors and animal bones and shit.” Even in his weak state, Peter couldn't help but look at Wade with fondness. He's glad the mercenary hasn't changed.

“Sounds good, Wade,” Peter says with a smile, holding Wade's hand. “I could really go for -”

“Cherry,” Wade finishes with a serious nod. “You cherry lover. Popped your cherry!”

Nearby, Tony gags. “God, please. I need brain bleach asap. Brucie Bear, where'd you put it?” he asks, overly dramatic.

“Aw~ Are you jealous, Tin Man? Don't you get enough loving?” Wade teases, pretending to look sympathetic.

“Um, no. Just – no,” Tony shakes his head. “I get plenty, thank you.”

Peter chuckles when Dr. Banner makes a slightly twisted face before smoothing it out and seeming to pretend like he's heard nothing. “You should probably start with some bone broth soup and veggies and then work your way up to more heavy soups,” Dr. Banner suggests, tuning out Wade and Tony.

He knows Dr. Banner is right, but it doesn't stop a sigh from slipping out of his mouth. As healthy and good as the soup may be, Peter's really longing for some good food. The cafeteria Hydra had had was absolutely horrible with cooking. It's a wonder no one ever got poisoned while he was there.

“Don't worry, Petey-pie,” Wade voices, seeming to understand exactly what's bringing Peter down. “I'll sneak some tacos in,” he whispers into Peter's ear. It's louder than an actual whisper though, so… Everyone hears it.

“You most certainly will not!” Dr. Banner objects.

“I dunno, Brucie… I'd feel like something better than the crap Hydra makes if I'd just broken out of there,” Tony can't help but point out. After having been held hostage once, some good food is always appreciated, and almost a necessity.

Dr. Banner pinches the bridge of his nose, stressed. “Fine. If he can keep down his soup for the first few days, we'll try to start him on _small_ portions of solid food.”

Wade cheers.

“I said, _small_ , Wade. That means nothing too heavily seasoned and something easy to digest,” Dr. Banner says, adamant. “The B.R.A.T. diet would be a light start. Bananas, rice, apple sauce, and toast.”

“Oh,” Wade almost sounds disappointed. “I thought you were talking about actual brats.”

Peter can't help but chuckle and pat Wade's arm. “I don't think they'd appreciate being eaten, Wade. And I do like all of those things.”

“..But you love my cooking best, right?” Wade questions.

“Right,” Peter smiles at him. “...Just maybe not your apple pie.”

Wade throws his hands up in the air. “Oh, come on! You blow up the oven once and suddenly you're banned from pie making. How unfair~! Right, Tin Can?”

Tony blinks, awkwardly. “Uh...”

“That's okay, Petey-pie,” Wade sweetly says. “No matter what dessert, you're the sweetest of all.~” Then he pecks Peter's lips.

“Um… I think we'll just.. go get you some food now… Right now...” Tony mutters, dragging Bruce out with him.

“..I think we scared them away,” Wade suggests.

Snorting, Peter can't help but reply, “You mean _you s_ cared them away.”

The bed dips as Wade slides into it, nestling against Peter's side. The mercenary shrugs, wrapping his arms around his young husband. “It was probably the feels that scared them off. They're not big feelers. Wait. They're not even bugs. Duh~ no feelers.”

“I think I'd be disturbed if they were bugs,” Peter adds, letting himself relax into Wade's side with a yawn. He's still really tired. It's almost angering how he's gotten so tired just from being awake and discussing his diet. Reminds him of a time when he was working 10 hours a day at the Daily Bugle, trying to make JJJ happy with pictures. ...Oh yeah, he needs to get some shut eye.

“Yes, you do,” Wade answers.

“Mmm?” Peter inquires, eyes slipping closed.

He felt fingers thread through his hair delicately, careful of any bumps, bruises or cuts he might have. “Sleep, sweetie,” Peter heard Wade's voice in his ears, soft and gentle. “I'll be right here when you wake up.”

Well, if he insisted.

And that was the last thing Peter heard as he drifted off into a worn out sleep; the warm body of the man he loved beside him keeping him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all~ Sorry about taking so long with this chapter. There are a multitude of reasons, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them, right? Haha~ Anywhos. I hope everyone is doing well.
> 
> I'm hoping this shorter than normal chapter will spark another soon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade talks to Peter. Wade's voices talk to him.

Wade watched him sleep, vigilant and completely and totally distracted by him.

[..How can you be vigilant _and_ distracted?] White questions.

{Pft. The same way you can be high and wet!} Yellow screeches cheerfully.

[Okay, the saying is 'high and dry', not 'high and wet',] White corrects, to the point.

{What would you know!?} Yellow demands, affronted. {We're always high and wet!}

'Point,' Wade mentally gives Yellow that. Although he thinks the definition of high is kinda wonky. i they high-high? Or _high-high?_ He doesn't think anything could make him high with his metabolism or anything, but maybe high with insanity is a thing? If so, Wade can't even see the ground.

Peter moans softly in his sleep making Wade jerk back to reality.

“Whoopsies~ Stopped petting you, didn't I? My bad,” Wade says with a smile, going back to running his fingers through Peter's brown locks.

{..What a hottie, amiright?} Yellow speaks up.

[For once you're not wrong.]

Yellow gasps. {Did you just say I'm right!?}

[I said, 'you're not wrong'. There's a difference,] White disagrees instantly.

Yellow pretends to stage whisper to Wade, {White totally said I'm right.}

'Not exactly…' Wade can't help but point out. 'But A for effort.'

Wade finds himself talking to Peter. Well, asleep Peter, but it's him. He talks softly in whispers, telling Peter all the fun stories that he loves to hear when he's awake to stave off nightmares. And when he thinks Peter gets tired of the stories? He goes on to tell Peter what he wants to do with Peter.

“I found the perfect little aquarium in Maine that we should totally go to,” Wade babbles on. “I mean, it's not – it's really big actually – but it's not like the one here. It's cleaner, if you get my drift. Has this great area with penguins – I know how much you like those – and you can even _pet_ a penguin. If you really want to, I'll steal one for it. It can't be that hard to steal a penguin.”

[And _where_ is it going to live?] White questions.

{Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me, pick me!} Yellow practically screams in Wade's head.

[God, just say it. We're going to end up deaf if you keep screaming like a baby.]

{I'm not a baby! You're the baby!} Yellow retorts.

[How childish,] White responds blandly.

{Psh! Anyways! The idea is – get this, it's such a good idea – we can keep the penguin in… a inflatable pool!} Yellow says, making imaginary jazz hands.

'What the fuck,' Wade couldn't help but think.

[I just – I – Is is guy for real? What a stupid idea!] White states, surprisingly still capable of being stunned by Yellow's idiocy.

{Hey!} Yellow cries, insulted.

[First of all, an inflatable pool? Where the hell would we put in? Second of all, penguins actually _like_ the cold. How's it going to survive in NYC in the summer, huh? Thirdly, what if we kill it on accident? Do you _want_ to see Peter cry? Do you!?] White explains.

'Fuck no,' is Wade's instant reaction.

{But – But… Maybe we wouldn't kill it?} Yellow tries for.

White raise an “eyebrow” at that. [Have you met us?]

Wade should feel insulted about that, but he remembers the time he tried to take care of a starfish. And that…didn't turn out so well. He'll never be able to figure out how Starry ended up in the oven… Wade cried over it for like two minutes _–_ new record for things other than Petey-pie.

'...How about we stick to taking Petey to the aquarium every month?'

[Approved.]

Yellow huffs. {Fine…}

At least that's over. Wade gets back to talking to Peter about beaches and sharks. He tells Peter about this little shark that's absolutely adorable and freakin' glows in the dark! “The dwarf lantern shark is cute as fuck, Petey. I swear, if I could keep one, I'd play fetch with it and rub it's tummy and everything!”

Peter sleeps for a long time this time. Wade doesn't want to count the hours, but the clock in the infirmary makes him hyperaware as 1 hour becomes 10 hours. 10 hours becomes 20 hours.

Clint comes in every now and then with some food, asking him if there's anything Wade needs. Wade says 'no' each time. The archer can't make Peter better, so no.. there's nothing he _needs_ that's physically possible. He pretends not to notice the sad looks from the featherhead, preferring to watch Peter's beautiful face instead.

By the time they hit hour number 30, Wade hasn't talked in a while. For once, he can't find any words to speak. He remains silent, but taunt. Waiting for Peter to wake up again is making him uneasy. He wants to do _something_ useful, but he can't. There's nothing he can do except wait.

Somehow Yellow and White end up singing softly. They sing _Angela Aki's_ 'Love Song', _Monkey Majik's_ 'I Miss You', and even _One Ok Rock's_ 'Be the Light'. Wade can't help but curl into Peter's side as he listens to the songs. They're soft, but full of meaning. He feels Peter in them.

Wade lets himself drift away to the singing in his head, comforted by the fact that he's with his spider. He'll be there when he wakes up. It's just a short nap. He lets himself fall into a dream of taking Peter to see the aquarium, of his smiling face and lush lips. It feels good to dream…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Sorry for the shortish chapter. Hoping to start wrapping this fic up since I started writing two new Spidey fics after I'd begun this one (I'm an idiot).
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well!

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a budding idea and I'm not sure how much I can focus on it when I have several other ongoing fanfics at the same time, but I do love the idea, so I figured I would release what I have and see how it goes.  
> Continuation will be sporadic and based on whether or not I'm focusing on a different fanfic or not, so please be aware of that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments. Thanks~


End file.
